Is this Goodbye?
by AltairSV
Summary: Ryo is moving away from Japan because his father got a new job in Australia. How will Rika handle this? Will she be able to tell Ryo how she feels before it's too late?
1. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I own this story

Hey guys! I hope you like my fic, it's my first one. For those of you who read it already, I just revised and corrected forgrammatical errors.

oooooo

Chapter 1

The Shocking News

It was one cloudy school morning, and it was probably going to rain. Rika Nonaka was just walking to school, and then suddenly she heard a voice. "Hey Wildcat! Wait up!" called out a familiar and yet annoying voice.

"Oh great…it's Akiyama again. Why do I always meet up with him every morning?! This is really getting annoying…I just hope that someday, I'm going to stop bumping into him every morning" said Rika to herself who was sick and tired of this daily morning routine.

"What do you want Akiyama! Don't I get enough of you every morning? For once, just once, can't you just let me walk on my own to school?!" said Rika.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm going to stop walking with you to school sooner than you think pumpkin. That's why I want to walk with you to school, before I leave…" said Ryo in a depressed and soft tone.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're feeling blue today. What did you mean when you said 'before I leave'? Are you going somewhere?" said Rika. Then suddenly Ryo's face lit up.

"I won't tell you until you can catch me! That is, IF can catch me slowpoke wildcat!" said Ryo as he smirked and ran away from Rika.

"Akiyama you idiot!" yelled out Rika as she started chasing Ryo.

------

Five minutes later, Rika was finally able to catch up with Ryo who now stopped because they were now in school. "Okay Akiyama, now tell me, what did you mean when you said 'before I leave'?" said Rika as she held the collar of Ryo's uniform while trying to catch her breath.

"You'll find out what I mean when class starts" said Ryo in a depressed tone as he walked silently towards the classroom. He ignored the people who greeted him good morning and walked past everyone as if they were invisible.

Finally, they both made it to the classroom, and Ryo was back to his old self again. Everyone in the classroom was scattered everywhere since their first subject teacher was not here yet. The popular people were in one side of the classroom chatting and gossiping, while the non-popular people were in their desks reading their chemistry and geometry books while waiting for their teacher. Some of the students were asleep on their desks, while the others were staring blankly into space; they were probably day dreaming. There were couples who were flirting with each other, which made Rika disgusted; come to think of it, Ryo always flirts with her, but Rika was never disgusted when Ryo does that to her; Rika thought that maybe she was used to it already.

"Speaking of Ryo where is he? He was here just here a minute ago" Rika scanned around the classroom for Ryo. She approached Jeri, Takato, and Henry to ask them if they've seen Ryo, but none of them knew where he was.

Rika already asked everyone in the classroom if they have seen Ryo, but no one knew where he was. Before he could ask Kenta and Kazu, the teacher came in together with Ryo. Ryo took his seat beside Rika as the teacher checked attendance.

"Where were you awhile ago?" whispered Rika.

"Mr. Tsujiwaki had to talk to me about something" answered Ryo.

"Did you do something wrong? Or is he still scolding you because of the prank you played on him two days ago" said Rika with a slight smirk.

"It's not about that; besides, I just put a little whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and rainbow sprinkles on the receiver of his phone in the faculty, not much of a prank though" said Ryo with a proud smirk.

"Well, you should have seen the look on his face when someone gave him a phone call! Mr. Tsujiwaki could not hear for the whole day because his right ear was stuffed with a chocolate sundae!" said Rika as she tried to hold her laughter.

"Alright everyone, please pay attention, I have an important announcement." said Mr. Tsujiwaki.

"This may sound shocking, but Mr. Ryo Akiyama will no longer be attending this school." said Mr. Tsujiwaki.

"Mr. Akiyama will be moving away from Japan because his father has a new job in Australia, and he will also continue his schooling there. Mr. Akiyama will be leaving in two weeks, so make good use of your time left in Japan".

The whole class gasped, and whispers could be heard everywhere.

"Are you really leaving us behind Ryo?" said Henry.

"The gang won't be the same without you…" said Takato.

"Don't worry guys, I won't forget about you and the times we spent together in our world and the digimon world." said Ryo who tried to cheer the gang up.

"We'll really miss you Ryo…" said Jeri. Then all of a sudden, Jeri thought about someone.

"Rika?" said Jeri as she looked at Rika from the back of her seat. Only Rika remained silent. She was looking down on her desk, because she was so shocked about the news.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me? Are you really leaving in 2 weeks time?" whispered Rika to herself.

The skies and clouds suddenly turned gray. Thunder roared and lighting struck, and it began to rain.

oooooo

What do you guys think? It's a bit short, but it'll get longer. Don't forget to submit reviews!


	2. Double Sided

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I just wish that I did…

Hey guys! Don't forget to submit reviews!

ooooo

Chapter 2

Double Sided

'_Ryo is leaving in 2 weeks?_' These words kept echoing in Rika's mind. She could not concentrate, talk, and even eat properly because of this shocking news.

The rain finally stopped during lunch time, but Rika was still emotionless.

"Rika, you're awfully quiet today, is there something wrong?" asked Jeri who was concerned about Rika. Jeri knows how Rika feels about Ryo; it's just that Rika doesn't want to admit her feelings. Rika rather listen to her mind than to her heart, it has always been like that.

"Shut up…I just don't feel like eating today, got that…" said Rika as she stood up and walked away from the table.

It seemed like a long day for Rika, even though there were only 2 periods left before dismissal. Finally, the bell rang, this was usually her favorite time of the day, dismissal; but today, Rika didn't care at all, she was too deep in her thoughts.

"Why am I so worked up about this?" pondered Rika as she was walking to her house.

"I don't really care about that idiot Akiyama and I know that he does not care about me, so if he's moving to Australia, then it is just fine by me. But still…why do I feel like this?" Rika was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice that she was jay walking on the road.

"RIKA LOOK OUT!" yelled out a familiar voice. Rika recognized this voice.

"What?" she said softly, then finally, Rika snapped out of her thoughts and found out that she was in the middle of the road, and that she was about to be run over by a car. But she was too scared to move a muscle.

"RIKA!" shouted Ryo as he ran towards her. And luckily Ryo was able to push Rika and himself out of the way before the car crashed into them. Both of them landed o the side of the road as the driver stopped by and asked them if they are okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" answered Rika as she brushed the dust off her uniform.

"Same here…" replied Ryo.

"Well that's good, but you kids should'nt be playing on the road you know, you could get hurt." said the driver.

"We're sorry sir" said Rika and Ryo before the driver drove away.

"Hey Rika, let's get out of here, we're attracting too much attention" said Ryo as he helped Rika get up.

"Yeah…" replied Rika softly as they walked away from the crowd.

------

"Hey Wildcat" said Ryo while walking home with Rika. "Hey Wildcat, what were you doing in the middle of the road awhile ago?"

But Rika was once again deep in her thoughts, and she completely forgot about the accident a little while ago. She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the pole ahead of her.

"Hey Rika watch out!" called out Ryo, which made her snap out of her thoughts. Luckily, Ryo pulled her out of the way before she collided head first into the pole.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" asked Rika angrily. She had no idea what happened just awhile ago.

"Wildcat what's wrong with you today? First, you were almost run over by a car; next, you almost crashed into a pole, and you didn't even notice what almost happened to you! You're lucky I was there to save you twice, and you didn't even thank me yet" said Ryo.

"Thanks Ryo, and sorry…" said Rika softly.

"Whoa! Am I hearing this correctly? Is the Digimon Queen actually saying sorry to me?! Are you feeling sick today wildcat?" said Ryo sarcastically as he put his hand on Rika's forehead to check her temperature.

"Shove off Akiyama, I didn't give you permission to check my temperature!" said Rika angrily.

"Now that's the Rika I know! You were like a walking zombie just awhile ago!" said Ryo, giving Rika a smirk. But afterwards, Rika became silent once again.

"Man Wildcat, there is definitely something wrong with you today, I'm a bit worried…" said Ryo.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with me! So shut up don't worry about me, ok?!" said Rika with a fake and slight smile.

"Well, this is my stop; do you want me to walk you home, or are okay going home by yourself?" asked Ryo who was concerned about Rika's safety.

"I'm fine! I told you not to worry about me! I can get home on my own without your help! So give me a break!" said Rika.

"Well okay. Anyway, just be careful on your way home, I think it's about to rain again. I don't want you to get hurt you know. Bye Wildcat, see you tomorrow" said Ryo.

"Yeah bye…" answered Rika softly.

------

"The nerve of that guy! Saying that I'm sick and calling me a walking zombie" said Rika who was still deep in thought. "But still…he sounded so concerned about me. Wait a minute, why am I suddenly concerned about him too?!" said Rika who started to blush.

"Shoot, now I'm blushing just because I'm thinking about Ryo. I better make sure no one sees me like this…my reputation is at stake." While Rika was talking to herself she didn't notice the crack on the floor. She then tripped over, landing on her left arm.

"Shoot, that hurts…" said Rika while holding on to her left hand.

"Are you okay miss?" said a passing by lady.

"Yeah I'm fine…" said Rika as she stood up and ran away.

"Geez, I've never felt so much like a klutz before" said Rika. "Maybe Ryo is right; maybe there is something wrong with me…"

------

After a few minutes, Rika finally made it home without having another accident. The clouds became darker, and they completely covered the whole orange sky. Rika had a feeling that it was going to rain harder than before. "Finally, I made it back in one piece."

"Rika! Welcome home!" greeted Rika's mom. "Rika, you don't look too well, what happened today? I think you need to rest. You must have had quite a day today. Wait, what happened to your arm dear?"

"It's just a sprain mom, nothing I can't fix" said Rika clinging onto her arm.

"Oh Rika, before I forget. Your grandma has some business abroad, and I have to accompany her; so we'll both be away for a week. Is it okay if you watch the house while we're gone?" said Rika's mom.

"Sure mom, fine by me. So when are you going to leave?" asked Rika.

"Tomorrow, I'm sorry if I have to leave suddenly" said Rika's mom.

"No it's okay. I can manage on my own" replied Rika.

Rika went to her room, took a shower and changed. She needed a good night sleep, because she had to go through so many things today. As she lied down on her bed, she recalled the things that happened today. Bad idea, it made her even more miserable.

"Ryo is leaving, in two weeks…for good" thought Rika. "Why do I fee this way? Do I hate him? Or do I like him?"

The cold wind made a strong howl in the night as the rain poured harder every minute. Rika fell fast asleep even with the loud thunder; she was so exhausted today, that she did not even mind the rain. She felt somewhat like the rain, cold and lonely.

oooooo

Hey guys! Don't forget to submit more reviews!


	3. The Tamer's Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon!

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fic! Don't forget to submit reviews!

oooooo

Chapter 3

The Tamer's Plot

As morning came it was still cloudy and pale from yesterday's rain. The skies were gray; the wind was freezing and the whole of Rika's house was gloomy. As she woke up, she found out that she was all alone, her mom and grandma left already. She made her way to the kitchen and prepared herself breakfast. She sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on to listen to the news before taking a bath.

"_Good Morning everyone! This is reporter Kira Williams of Action News, reporting to you live in West Shinjuku" announced the reporter. "As you can see, it looks like there is going to be a strong rain and strong winds for the whole day. So classes from Pre School to high school are suspended for the whole day, please stay safe in your houses and avoid going out. And now for the sports news h…_"

Rika turned of the T.V. and sighed. "Great…what am I going to do for the whole day?" said Rika in an annoyed mood. "This is going to be one lame boring day…"

------

Meanwhile, in Takato's house, Jeri was visiting. "So Jeri, why did you want to see me?" asked Takato.

"Look, I'll explain later, right now you better call Henry, Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta and tell them to meet us here" said Jeri.

"Why are we doing this, and what about Rika and Ryo? Should I call them too?" asked Takato.

"No!" exclaimed Jeri. "We have to talk about those two. Now hurry up and call them before the rain starts!"

-------

Several minutes later, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta arrived, and then afterwards, the rain poured down heavily.

"Big brother Henry, how do we go home with the big storm outside?" said Suzie who was now clinging onto Jeri's arm because she was scared of thunder.

"The storm won't probably stop until tomorrow, so you guys can sleep over. Jeri and Suzie can stay in the spare room, while Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and I will stay in my room. I asked my mom and dad, and they said it was fine" said Takato while bringing them hot chocolate.

"So why the heck did you bring us here?" said Kazu as he gulped down his hot chocolate.

"Well, I want all of us to organize a surprise farewell party for Ryo before he goes to Australia" said Jeri in excitement.

"So you called all of us here just for that? So where is Rika shouldn't she be here?" questioned Henry.

"I'll tell her tomorrow about the surprise party" said Jeri. "

So why are we all here in Takato's house? Why don't we just talk about it tomorrow? Why now?" asked Kazu.

"Because it's for Rika and Ryo" said Jeri.

"Huh", said everyone.

"Why?" asked Takato.

"Because both of them don't want to admit their feelings for each other" said Jeri. "Didn't you notice that Rika has been feeling down ever since she found out that Ryo was leaving for Australia? I've known Rika for a long time now, and I've always known that she likes Ryo, ever since she met him once again in the Digimon World. But she only listens and follows her mind, not her heart, where all her true feelings were kept. I've also known Ryo for a long time, and he doesn't want to admit to himself that he likes Rika, because he is afraid that he might be rejected; and the same goes for Rika. So don't you see? If they don't admit their feelings for each other before they part…then they will never be happy, and they will deeply regret that they never told each other how they feel. I just want both of them to be happy…"

"Where did you get that line?" Takato asked.

"Oh, I saw it on T.V. There's this soap opera about…" before Jeri said anything else, Henry interuppted

"Even if it is from T.V., it's kinda true for both of them" said Henry. "So we have to make up a plan to get them to admit their feelings for each other, but how?"

The Tamers tried to find a way to get Rika and Ryo together, but unfortunately, they could not come up with any plans. It was already past 12:30 pm, and they have been in Takato's house since 8:00 am. The sky still stayed gray, and the rain continued pouring.

"Don't worry guys, we'll think of something sooner or later" said Henry as he tried his best to cheer everyone up.

"I'm tired big brother Henry…" complained Suzie.

"Don't worry Suzie, you can take a nap if you want" said Takato.

"Man this stinks!" complained Kenta.

"We haven't thought of a single plan yet…" said Jeri in dismay.

"I wanna watch T.V." said Kazu as he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Kazu! How could you watch T.V right now?!" said Henry angrily.

"_And now, we will have a commercial break…"_

"_Are you bored? Nowhere else to go? Stuck in your house doing nothing at all? Then come to West Shinjuku's amazing 'Cosmo Amusement Park'! Where all the fun begins! There are game booths, Ferris wheels, roller coasters, souvenir shops, game shops, magic show booths, food booths, kiddie rides for the, and for the couples out there…the tunnel of love! So what are you waiting for? Don't miss out on this exiting event! Come and join us for the greatest time of all!"_

"That's it!" said Takato as he startled everyone including Suzie.

"I've got the perfect idea! Why don't we all go to the amusement park the day after Ryo's surprise party! When we go inside the amusement park, we will go on the rides together, and then afterwards, we'll leave Rika and Ryo alone!"

"That's wonderful Takato!" said Jeri giving Takato a big and very tight hug. Takato blushed because he was so because he was embarrassed, and because he couldn't breathe. "And to make sure nothing goes wrong and everything goes according to plan, we will spy on them."

"Um Jeri, don't you think that's a little out of the question? I mean, we do have to give them their privacy you know…" said Takato.

"Don't worry, we'll only stop watching them if one of them admits to each other, that's how we'll know if everything is going according to plan" said the confident Jeri.

"And we'll get it on tape! I have a video cam!" said Kazu as he smiled evilly.

"Now I think that it's out of the question" said Henry. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean, we'll already be spying on them, they'll be furious if they found out that we caught it on tape!"

"That is, if they'll find out!" said Kazu. "There's no way they'll both find out about this as long as you guys leave it to me!"

"Okay, but just in case they both find out, we're holding you responsible. So don't you dare come to us when they'll pound you all the way to the emergency room" said Kenta sarcastically.

"Not funny Ken!" said Kazu

"Anyway, let's hope this works" said Jeri.

Meanwhile, back in the Akiyama residence, Ryo was sitting in front of the T.V. watching.

"Will I tell her? Or should I just leave it as is?" Ryo asked himself. "Rika"

In the Nonaka residence, Rika was also sitting in front of the T.V. bored, thinking of the same thing that Ryo was thinking. "Should I tell him? Or should I leave it as is?" Rika asked himself. "…that idiot…"

The cold air blew; the clouds were slightly darker than before, because it was already 6:00 pm. The thunder continued to roar, as the rain continued to pour.

oooooo

Hey guys! Did you like it? Don't forget to submit reviews!


	4. The Chase, The Argument, and Ryo's Surpr...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Hi Guys! Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to keep my characters in character (you know what I mean) Anyway, enjoy!

ooooo

Chapter 4

The Chase, The Argument, and Ryo's Surprise Party

It finally stopped raining; it was cloudy, but the sky was not grey, and the sun was up, although the ground was still wet from yesterday's rain. Rika finally woke up from her sleep and started making breakfast for herself. She turned on the T.V. to hear the news while eating.

"_Good Morning everyone! This is reporter Kira Williams of Action News, reporting to you live in West Shinjuku" _announced the reporter. _"Here in West Shinjuku, there was a very heavy storm yesterday. But good news! Even with the clouds in the sky, there won't be any rain today! Classes from Pre School up to grade 7 won't be having classes today because of the slight flood. High school students will be having classes today only until 12:00 nn! So have fun everyone! And we'll be back later for more news updates!"_

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" groaned Rika. "I hate that stupid weather reporter! Every time I want to go to school, she reports to everyone that classes are cancelled. And every time I'm not in the mood to go to school, she doesn't report to everyone that classes are cancelled!" As Rika complains about the reporter, she dresses up and gets ready for school.

She goes out of the house and makes her way to school. Then suddenly, she heard someone call her. "Hey Wildcat! Wait up!" called out Ryo.

"Shoot! Not again! What do you want now Akiyama!" said Rika as Ryo approached her.

"Hey! Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Ha ha ha!" said Ryo laughing as he ran away, knowing that Rika would pound him if she's in a bad mood.

"You are so dead Akiyama! Get back here!!" shouted Rika angrily as she ran her fastest to chase Ryo. She totally forgot the fact that Ryo was leaving for Australia because she was busy trying to catch him, and afterwards pound him into pieces.

"Are you still asleep wildcat?! Because you're running like a sloth! Even Kenta would be able to out run you!!! I bet you can't even catch me!" said Ryo who was running for his life.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AKIYAMA! YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!" shouted Rika as she ran after Ryo like an angry pack of wildcats.

------

Finally, both of them reached school, Ryo came in first, then after three minutes, Rika came running to school almost tripping down. "Akiyama…you are…gonna pay…if I'll fall asleep…in class today…" said Rika panting after her exhausting hunt.

"Hey, it's not my fault if you don't get enough exercise. I mean, what happened to the old Rika when we were in the Digimon world? You were always running around there, right Wildcat? Come to think of it…you're now half as aggressive as you were before!" said Ryo with a smirk.

"Cut it out Ryo, now let's get back to the classroom or we'll be late" said Rika who gained back her energy.

When both of them reached their classroom, Ryo took his seat to rest from running around. "I've gotta admit, even if she's not as fast as me, she sure has a lot of energy" thought Ryo

"Hey Rika" whispered Jeri.

"Yeah, what is it?" answered Rika.

"We're planning a surprise party for Ryo two days from now before he goes to Australia, would you like to come? It's going to be held in Takato's house" whispered Jeri, trying to make sure that Ryo didn't hear it.

"Well I don't know…" answered Rika.

"Oh please go Rika, it would mean a lot to us and Ryo. Please, this is the last party we'll have with Ryo" whispered Jeri while giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay I'll go" said Rika. "And we're also going to the amusement park the day after the surprise party, can you please go Rika?" whispered Jeri who gave her another puppy dog eyes look.

"Okay okay I'll go, just stop with those annoying puppy dog eyes Ok!" said Rika who almost gave away the surprise party to Ryo.

"Hey girls what's up?" asked Ryo. Jeri was caught by surprised that she forgot what to say in order to distract Ryo from finding out about the party.

"We're having a private conversation Ryo, so go away!" said Rika.

"Fine, you really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed monster!" said Ryo.

"Twerp" countered Rika.

"Slowpoke" countered Ryo with a smirk.

"Hey guys stop arguing! We only have a week left before you leave Ryo. Let's make good of the time we have left with you" said Takato trying hard to make them stop fighting.

"She started it you know..." said Ryo.

"But you're butting in on our private conversation!" said Rika angrily.

"I didn't know that it was a private conversation you know" said Ryo.

"You've known me for a long time! And you know how I hate it when someone butts in on my conversation with someone else!" said Rika angrily. Both of them were so loud that the whole class started to gather around them.

"At least Rika is back to her snobby old self, better than her zombie-like self three days ago. And Ryo is back to his old self too" said Kazu.

"Shut up Kazu!!" said Ryo and Rika together.

"S…Sure" said Kazu; then afterwards, Ryo and Rika continued their argument while Jeri, Takato, and Kenta were trying their best to break them up.

"Break it up guys!!" yelled Henry. "It doesn't matter who started the fight, just stop it!"

"But…" said Rika and Ryo; Henry then suddenly had an idea.

"Hey guys! I wonder whom among you two can go the longest with out arguing with each other?" said Henry.

"I can! Hey! I can go longer than you! Says who?! I do!" said Rika ad Ryo together.

"Let's see who can go longest then!" said Ryo with a smirk.

"You're on!" said Rika. Then afterwards, Mr. Tsujiwaki entered the classroom.

"What are you guys doing there? Go back to your seats so that I can check attendance" ordered Mr. Tsujiwaki.

"Yes sir" said all the students as they went back to their seats.

"Hey Henry, how did you do that?" said Takato.

"Well, as you know, both Rika and Ryo like competing with each other, and they hate losing too!" answered Henry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Takato.

------

The day was already over before they knew it; luckily, their classes were only half day today because of the hard rain yesterday. Rika walked to Takato's house along with the Tamers excluding Ryo to plan for the party.

"You know Rika, you should try to avoid fighting with Ryo from now on, because we might not see him for a long time a week from now" said Jeri.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Rika. She remembered that Ryo was moving to Australia, and he probably might not come back.

For the rest of the day, the tamers prepared for Ryo's surprise party; and they could stay late since it was Friday.

Ryo had no idea where the tamers were. "Why do I feel like they don't want me to find out about something?" asked Ryo as he went home. "I guess Rika's still mad at me…" he sighed

------

On the next day…

Rika went to Ryo's house in the afternoon to lead him to the surprise party. Ryo was still home, he was about to take a walk in the park, then suddenly, he heard someone knock on his door.

"Rika? Is that you?" said Ryo as he opened the door.

"Hey, are you busy today? If not, do you want to hang out? I have nothing to do today" said Rika.

"Um, sure, why not" answered Ryo.

Both of them didn't talk much on the way to Takato's house.

"Hey Rika…sorry about yesterday" said Ryo.

"Yeah, it's fine…" said Rika. After a few minutes of barely talking to each other, they finally reached Takato's house.

"What are we doing at Takato's house?" asked Ryo.

"I have to get something from goggle head" answered Rika.

When they entered the house, the tamers jumped out of nowhere and yelled "SURPRISE!!" Ryo was so surprised that he took a step back and bumped into Rika, who almost fell over.

"Watch it Akiyama!" said Rika.

"Hey guys, is this all for me?" asked Ryo.

"Yup, we all made it especially for you before you go to Australia" said Henry.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" said Ryo.

Everyone had a great time. All the Tamers were there; they ate, watched movies, played games, and talked about the times they spent in the Digimon World. The party ended at 9:00 in the evening; and everyone went home, while the Kazu and Kenta slept over to talk about their new tag team Digimon battle card tactics.

"Remember guys! We're going to meet at the entrance of the amusement park tomorrow!" said Jeri as she waved goodbye to the others.

"You know Jeri, you don't have to stay to help clean up. Kazu, Kenta, and I will just clean up the mess" said Takato.

"It's alright, I want to help" said Jeri. "Anyway, it looks like our plan is working. They don't suspect a thing!"

oooooo

What's going to happen while they're in the amusement park? Find out in the next chapter, and don't forget to review!


	5. Eavesdrop

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

Hi there! Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to make my story better, so tell me what you think about my fic.

oooooo

Chapter 5

Eavesdrop

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, not a single puddle of water was found on the street. The clouds were white and puffy, and the sun was shining at its brightest. In the Nonaka residence, Rika was still asleep until the phone rang. Rika didn't mind the ringing because of the fact that she was too sleepy. But the phone didn't stop ringing, so Rika had no choice but to answer it, only to find out it was her mother.

"Rika? Is that you dear?" said Rika's mom.

"Yes mom…what is it?" said Rika in an annoyed mood. She couldn't sleep well last night because she was thinking about Ryo which seemed totally weird to her.

"Rika, I'm really sorry, but I won't be back till next week because your grandma lost the tickets to go back to Shinjuku. We had to reschedule the flight because of this; I'm really sorry Rika, can you still manage to take care of the house all by yourself?" asked Rika's mom.

"It's fine mom, I'm not a little kid anymore" answered Rika.

"I know Rika, just wanted to check. I have a new dress that I want you to try on! Anyway, bye! Take care!" said Rika's mom as she put down the phone.

"Why does she even try, I'll probably just put it in my cabinet till it's too big for me" Rika sighed.

When Rika looked at the clock it was already 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Shoot, I must've over slept. But I know I'm not the type to oversleep this much! We're meeting at the amusement park in 5 minutes…I can't be late!" Rika said as she hurriedly prepared to leave the house.

------

"Where is Rika?! She's usually the first or the second one to arrive!" said Kazu who was bored of waiting for Rika.

"Yeah, it's not like Wildcat to be late" said Ryo who was starting to worry; then finally they spotted Rika running as if a pack of rabid dogs were chasing her.

"Sorry I'm late…" said Rika who was exhausted form running.

"What took you so long?! I'm starving!" said Kazu while his stomach grumbled.

"I wasn't that late you know!" said Rika as he gave an icy glare to Kazu, who immediately shut up.

"But Rika, we we've waiting for you for 30 minutes already" said Henry.

"Look I over slept, so give me a break!" said Rika.

"Sure, but you're usually the first or the second person who always arrives when there are hangouts" said Kenta.

"Forget about that, let's just go in and get this day over with" said Rika as everyone started going in.

As they went in, they decided where they should go first. "Let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" said Kazu.

"Don't you think about anything else except food?" said Rika.

"Uhhmm…well…no…maybe…ahh…" mumbled Kazu.

"I shouldn't have asked" said Rika. "Fine, we'll eat if it'll make you stop whining!" said Rika as she gave Kazu an icy glare.

"Everything is working according to plan" said Jeri. "Now all we have to do is go on a few rides together and afterwards, we pretend to separate"

------

Afterwards, they both rushed to the other tamers to join them in the roller coaster.

"Hey I'll sit with Takato" said Jeri, who sat on the third row with Takato.

"I'll sit this one out" said Henry. "I have to watch over Ai, Mako, ad Suzie since they're too young to go on a roller coaster ride."

And I don't want with sit with Kazu cause I know he'll just puke all over me…" said Rika.

"Hey! I don't puke all the time! Kenta's riding with me, right?" said Kazu.

"Guess I'm stuck with you Wildcat" said Ryo with a smirk.

"Guess that's true" said Rika. "You better not puke, or else I'll kill you! Got that?!"

"Yeah sure…" said Ryo as Kazu and Kenta started taking their seats in the front row.

"Oh no you don't!" interrupted Rika. "You guys are not throwing up on me! You'll stay behind Takato and Jeri, and we'll stay in front of them so that we'll make sure that the only people who you're going to throw up on are the people behind you!"

"Fine, but I'll bet you my rare Azulongmon card that I won't throw up!" dared Kazu to Rika.

"You're on! And I'll bet you all my cards that you're gonna throw up and end up running away from the people behind you!" said Rika with a confident smirk that she'll win.

"You're on!" said Kazu as he and Kenta took their seats on the fourth row, while Ryo and Rika took their seats on the second row.

When the ride started, everything was fine until they were going up the hill. When they reached the top of the hill, Kazu was still fine, but Kenta was not since he was afraid of heights. Then the ride started going down the hill, through the loop the loop, then the zig zag. Kenta was feeling better, and he was actually enjoying the ride; but Kazu's face on the other hand started turing pale green after going through five loop the loops. Then when they finally went round the last loop the loop, the ride slowed down a bit as they we're approaching the end of the ride. That was the time when Kazu started throwing up on all the people behind them.

"Ha! I win looser!" said Rika with a smirk as Kazu continued puking.

When they got of the ride, Kazu started running away as the ABCD (Angry Barf-Covered Dudes) started chasing him, while Kenta tried to catch up with the ABCD.

"That was fun!" said Takato.

"I'm glad I wasn't behind Kazu" said Suzie.

"But I wanted to go on the roller coaster" said Ai.

"And we wanted to go up the big hill!" said Mako.

"Don't worry, you'll all get to ride when you're all old enough" said Jeri. "

Wasn't that fun Pumpkin?" said Ryo giving Rika his trade mark smiles.

"Well, I guess it was fun" said Rika.

------

They all went on the haunted house, the plane twirl, and the magic show booth. Then afterwards, Jeri gave the signal to everybody including Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey! Me and Kenta are gonna go get cotton candy!" said Kazu as he grabbed Kenta and rushed out of sight.

"We wanna go to the merry-go-round" said Suzie, Ai, and Mako.

"Okay, I'll take you there" said Henry.

"See you later guys! Have fun!"

"Bye Henry!" said Takato as Jeri and he planned on their next move.

"Oh look Takato! A souvenir shop! Let's buy something" said Jeri.

"But I want to go to the game booths!" complained Takato.

"We'll go after we visit the souvenir shops" said Jeri who was pulling Takato out of sight.

"So I guess that leaves both of us" said Ryo.

"Yeah I guess so" said Rika. "So what do you want to do?"

"How bout we go to the game booths?" asked Ryo.

"Sure why not…" said Rika. But both of them didn't know that the eight tamers were following them from behind.

"I think it's more of eavesdropping" said Kazu holding on to his video cam that he hid in his backpack.

"Hey Ryo, bet you can't hit a bull's-eye in that dart booth?" said Rika.

"Of course I can wildcat! Just watch!" said Ryo as he approached and paid the man running the booth.

"If you can hit seven bull's-eyes in a row, which is totally impossible" said the man running the booth.

"You can win either a 3 foot teddy bear, 3 boxes of candy, a blue pendant, a pair of sunglasses, a digimon season 1 yoyo with all the lead characters in it, or a Starmon Frisbee"

Ryo took careful aim at the five targets and shot five bull's-eyes. Then, the last two targets came out and started moved left and right. Ryo successfully hit a bull's-eye on both targets.

"Kid, you've got talent! Go ahead and pick your prize" said the amazed man who was running the booth.

"What do you think Pumpkin? Not only am I the Digimon King, but I'm also the King of Darts!" said Ryo with a smirk.

"You're such a show off" said Rika with a slight smile.

"So, what did you get? The sunglasses?"

"Nope" said Ryo as he started approaching Rika, and when he was near enough, he put a blue pendant around Rika's neck.

"I know you don't like teddy bears and sweets. And I definitely know you don't like yoyos, so I picked the necklace" said Ryo. "It's not much, but I like you to keep it to always remember me when I leave for Australia"

"Thanks Ryo, don't worry, I'll never forget you" said Rika who was looking at the ground so that Ryo wouldn't see her blush. Rika didn't mind the fact that she was blushing, but she was glad that she received something from Ryo that will always make her remember him.

"Let's go pumpkin, I'll buy us something to eat" said Ryo. Meanwhile, behind the booth tents…

"Did I just see Rika blush?" said Henry.

"Yeah, this is so unbelievable!" said Takato.

"I can't believe I'm getting this on tape!" said Kazu with excitement.

"This is way more exiting than watching the last episode of Digimon season 1!" said Kenta.

"This is great! At this point, we can stop watching them since they're both getting along just well!" said Jeri.

"Are you kidding Jeri?! There's no way I'm missing out on this!" said Kazu.

"Yeah, we wanna see what happens next!" said Suzie, Ai, and Mako.

"It won't hurt to watch them, just to make sure that everything is okay" said Takato trying to tempt Jeri into eavesdropping some more.

"Well, maybe you're right, I guess it wouldn't hurt just to make sure everything will go according to plan" said Jeri who was totally tempted into eavesdropping some more.

"Hey Wildcat! Feel like going for a spin in the Ferris wheel?" said Ryo.

"But the line's too long" said Rika.

"I can wait, how bout you? Maybe you're the type who doesn't want to wait" said Ryo. "Maybe we should go on another ride"

"Hey if you can wait, then I can wait longer" said Rika.

"Always looking for a challenge, right Wildcat?" said Ryo who was glad that reverse psychology exists. Rika and Ryo waited in line, but little did they know that Kazu and Kenta were behind them wearing windbreakers and sunglasses.

"Man, this is so hot, can't we take it off?" whispered Kenta who was sweating.

"Shut up, if we take off our windbreakers and sunglasses, we'll be discovered, and then the plan and my movie will all be ruined" whispered Kazu hiding his video cam in his windbreaker.

Since the line was so long, the other tamers went somewhere else while they wait for the line to shorten. Henry and the kids went to buy some food, while Takato and Jeri went to the souvenir shop.

"Takato, which do you think is better? The orange bracelet or the pink anklet?" asked Jeri.

"I think the orange anklet looks better…"said Takato who was not paying attention.

"There's no orange anklet Takato, are you even looking?" asked Jeri.

"Oh, I'm sorry, um…I think the orange bracelet looks better" said Takato as he was holding the bags full of souvenirs and toys for the kids. 'How could she buy this much souvenirs in ten minutes?' thought Takato. While looking around the accessory shop, he spotted something unusual.

------

When they went back, they saw that the ride was over and that Rika and Ryo left, the only thing they saw were Kazu and Kenta running towards them.

"Hey guys, is it already over?" asked Henry.

"Why are Kazu and Kenta sweating" asked Mako.

"Can we take these things off now?!" said Kenta who worried about losing more weight.

"Yeah, but anyway, you guys missed everything!" said Kazu as he pressed the play button on his video cam.

BBBEEEPPP… "_Finally, it's our turn" said Rika after waiting for so long. _

"_Come on Wildcat, you first" said Ryo as he went in right after Rika. _

_Kazu and Kenta went in the next seat behind Rika and Ryo's. The Ferris wheel started moving to the top, Rika was looking at the left side and Ryo was looking at the other side. They were both going to the top, Ryo was so bored that he yawned and covered his mouth. When he put down his hand he accidentally put it on top Rika's hand. When they both noticed this, they were surprised and they pulled their hands away from each other ad looked the opposite way. _

"_Sorry…" said Ryo blushing and probably thinking to himself 'what the heck did I just do?' "It's okay" said Rika blushing and probably thinking to herself 'why did he do that?' _

"_This is getting boring" said Kenta. _

"_Yeah you're right" said Kazu; when he looked down, he saw the man operating the Ferris wheel going to the washroom. _

"_I have an idea!" said Kazu quietly. _

"_Kenta, do you still have that sling shot that you won a while ago?" asked Kazu _

"_Yeah, why?" Kenta asked Kazu as he handed him the sling shot and a small ball. _

"_Let's make this ride a little more exciting" said Kazu aiming at the stop button while Kenta got the idea of what Kazu is trying to do. When Kazu shot the ball, they both held on to their seats, and then when the ball hit the stop button, the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped. Everyone fell onto the floor of their seat. _

_Ryo accidentally stumbled on top of Rika as the Ferris wheel operator came in and hit the "go" button to resume the ride. When Rika opened her eyes, she saw Ryo on top of her; and when Ryo opened his eyes, he found out that he was on top of Rika. They froze for a moment then suddenly stood up and went back on their seats. _

"_Watch it Ryo! You're not that light you know!" said Rika as she pushed away Ryo. _

"_Yeah, sorry Wildcat" said Ryo as he looked at his right side. _

"_Score!" said Kazu and Kenta as they made a discreet Hi-Five._

"This is so cool!" said Takato.

"See! I told you that bringing the video cam was a perfect idea!" said Kazu.

"Let's follow them some more!" said Kenta.

"But, I'm starting to think that we're interfering with their privacy" said Henry.

"We're just making sure that they're gonna be alright" said Jeri who was now tempting Henry to join their video filming. Unfortunately, Henry was tempted, and they all went following the two.

"Hey isn't that the tunnel of love?" asked Jeri.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be cool if both of them went in" said Takato.

"Yeah, and you know that you can't force those two to do anything we say" said Henry.

"Hey! I got an idea!" said Kazu with a mischievous grin. He went over to the man named Jim who was running the tunnel of love and whispered to his ear. The puzzled Tamers saw Jim nod and Kazu approached them.

"What was that all about?" asked Takato.

"Well…I told him to…hey…what's that?" asked Kazu as he spotted a green item in one of Takato and Jeri's souvenir bags.

"Oh this?" said Takato. "It's a toy called hand-trap"

"What's a hand-trap?" asked Ai.

"It's a toy that's like a finger-trap and handcuffs combined into one" said Takato as he opened it and demonstrated how to use it. "If you want to lock it in your hand all you have to do is let the opening of the hand-trap go around a wrist and touch the body of the hand-trap, and it sticks. It's really stretchy and unbreakable."

"Do you still have one more?" asked Kenta. "Sure, why?" asked Takato.

"Then I've got an idea!" said Kazu.

-------

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Rika.

"I don't know, how about you" asked Ryo.

Then out of nowhere, Jim jumped in front of them which made the step back a bit.

"Hey there folks care to go on a ride in the tunnel of love?" asked Jim.

"No thanks, I don't really like boat rides, especially tunnel of love boat rides" replied Rika who started walking away.

"But this is no ordinary ride" said Jim.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryo.

"At the end of this tunnel, there is a really rare item that you might be interested in" said Jim.

"What kind of rare item?" asked Rika who was curious about this.

"Well, the only way you'll find out about it is if you ride till you reach the end of the tunnel" said Jim.

"I wanna know about the rare item, wanna go on a ride?" asked Ryo.

"Well, since I don't have anything to do in this dull place, I guess I'll go…" said Rika.

"Great, you won't regret this, by the way, this ride's already been paid for, so hop on" said Jim as he pushed the boat in the tunnel.

"What did he mean by 'paid for'? You didn't bribe him so that you can ride with me in the tunnel of love, did you?!" asked Rika.

"Well no, besides I don't have money anymore" said Ryo as they went deeper into the tunnel.

-------

While Jim was outside, he spotted Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey Jim, can we go in? It's an emergency!" said Kazu holding one yen and a hand-trap.

"Sure, hop on" said Jim as Kazu and Kenta went on and went in the tunnel of love.

"What are those two up too?" asked Jeri.

"Uh Oh… I think I know what they're up to, and we better make sure they're gonna be alright" said Takato as they all hurried to the end of the tunnel.

-------

"It's kinda dark in here, don't you think so Rika?" said Ryo.

"Yeah, and this item better be good, or else that guy is toast!" said Rika.

Behind them, trying to catch up was Kazu and Kenta.

"Kenta, stay here with my wind breaker, and pretend that you're kissing a girl" said Kazu.

"WHAT?" said Kenta who had never ever kissed a girl in his entire life. "Just do it, so that they both won't suspect a thing, besides, it's just pretend" said Kazu as put down his video cam, and then he took off his windbreaker, shirt, and shoes and dove into the water.

"Did you hear something?" asked Rika.

"Yeah I did, it sounded like something fell in the water" said Ryo as both of the looked back. Since it was dark, they could not see Kenta behind their back. And they both thought that they saw two couples kissing.

"Oh Yuck! That's just disgusting!" said Rika after looking at the couple behind them.

"Man, I hate that mushy stuff" agreed Ryo. Both of them place one hand on the seat, and another on the side of the boat. Both of them didn't notice Kazu swimming up to them. Kazu attached one side of the hand-trap in Rika's right hand, and the other side in Ryo's left hand, and then he immediately returned to Kenta's boat before he was spotted.

"You owe me big time Kazu!" said Kenta as Kazu dressed up and grabbed the cam.

"Rika I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel" said Ryo.

"Finally, this stupid ride's over" said Rika stretching her hands upward. She felt a weight on her right arm while Ryo felt something lift his arm.

"Why are you lifting my hand Wildcat?" asked Ryo.

"I'm not lifting your hand! Get your hand off my wrist!" said Rika. "I'm not even holding your wrist!" said Ryo.

"What's going on?" asked Rika.

As they went out of the tunnel, they could see a clearer image of their hands, only to find out that their wrists are tied together. "WHAT IS THIS!!!!!!!" both of them shouted as they exited the tunnel.

oooooo

Hope you liked it guys! Don't forget to submit reviews!


	6. An Attempt to Remove the HandTrap

Hey guys! Thanks submitting reviews! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me

oooooo

Chapter 6

An Attempt to remove the Hand-Trap

"Akiyama! What the heck is this??!!" said Rika trying to pull her wrist free.

"How am I supposed to know what the heck is this??!!" said Ryo trying to cut the hand-trap.

"If this is the 'rare and interesting' item that the guy was talking about, then he'll wish that he'd never been born when I'm done with him!!!!" yelled out Rika as if she were trying to warn Jim to start running away.

"Okay Rika, just calm down, it's just a rubber handcuff, nothing we can't remove, all we need is a pair of sharp scissors" said Ryo trying to calm Rika down.

"I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind!!!!" said Rika as she angrily went to the entrance of the tunnel dragging Ryo along.

-------

When Rika and Ryo were out of sight, Kazu and Kenta went out of the tunnel ad hid behind a pile of crates.

"Boy Kazu, Rika seems pretty angry" said Kenta.

"Don't worry, we won't be busted as long as they don't find out" said Kazu who was a bit scared. "It's almost 6:00 pm and look at the great footage I filmed!"

"Kazu you're going to be so busted when Rika and Ryo find out about this!" said Takato.

"And the plan was to get them to be together, and not to literally do it!" said Jeri.

"It's okay, here's what we'll do" said Kazu coming up with a plan so as not to get busted. "We'll approach them and tell them that we know how to remove it, right Takato?"

"Well the thing is, when you grabbed the hand-trap, you also grabbed the instructions on how to remove it, so the instructions on how to remove it are with you" said Takato.

"I remembered seeing you diving with the had-trap and a piece of paper" said Kenta.

"OH NO! It's still in the tunnel! I have to get it or else I'll be so busted!" said Kazu as he ran to the exit of the tunnel which was unfortunately closed.

"Noooooo!!! This can't be!!!" said Kazu who started panicking.

"Calm down Kazu, we'll just go to the entrance and ask Jim to open it" said Henry trying to calm down Kazu.

"That is if he's still in one piece" said Jeri.

"Oh yeah, I remembered seeing Rika ad Ryo go to Jim" said Takato.

"I am doomed!" said Kazu fainting on the ground.

"Or we can just ask the store keeper how to remove it!" suggested Henry.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Let's go now!" said Kazu.

"But all the booths, are closed, and we're the only people here including Rika and Ryo" said Jeri.

"Why does this all have to happen to me??!!" said Kazu.

"It was your idea, so now you must face the consequences" said Takato.

"Maybe, if you confess what you did to both of them, then they might let you of easy" said Henry trying to make Kazu do the right thing.

"This is Rika we're talking about! She'll never let anyone, especially me to get away with it!!" said Kazu who continued fainting.

"Dead man walking" said Kenta sarcastically.

-------

"Where is that guy??!!" said Rika scanning around for Jim.

"The tunnel of love's already closed, so I'm guessing that he already left" said Ryo.

"Nice theory Einstein, now what do we do??!!" said Rika sarcastically. While looking around for Jim, the other Tamers approached them and are acting as if they do not know about their situation yet.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Jeri.

"Where were you guys??!! We've had enough trouble for one day in this stupid carnival, now help us get rid of this stupid thing!" said Rika as she lifted her hand, and at the same time, lifting Ryo's hand. "

What is that green thing around your wrist?" said Suzie who was trying her best not to spill the beans.

"It's some sort of rubber handcuff" said Ryo.

"Maybe we can try to…um…remove it…um…at your house Rika…" said Kazu nervously which made Rika suspicious.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're all hiding something from us?" said Rika suspiciously.

"Uhummmm…no…we…we…aren't hiding anything from you" said Kenta as Ryo started to see something suspicious.

"Hey, why are you and Kazu wearing windbreakers and sunglasses?" asked Ryo.

Umm…well…you see…" said Kazu and Kenta trying to think of an excuse.

"You two look like those people who were riding behind us in the Ferris wheel!" said Rika.

"And Kenta looks like the one who was behind us in that stupid tunnel of love!" continued Ryo.

"Well…you…see…" said Kazu taking a step back.

"What's going on??!!" Rika asked the Tamers.

"Wait Rika…let me explain…" said Kazu while taking a few steps back, and then accidentally dropping the video cam from his wind breaker.

'Kazu is so busted' thought Henry, Takato, Jeri, Kenta, and the rest of the tamers.

"What is this??!!" asked Rika. Ryo picked up the video cam as Kazu fell down to the ground and was too scared to move.

When Rika and Ryo played the video cam, it was a footage of Rika and Ryo. And to make matters worse, they found out that Kazu was the one who wrapped the hand-trap around their wrists.

"KAZU!" said Rika as she clenched her fist and prepared to punch Kazu. "If you get this rid of this thing, I JUST MIGHT LET YOU OFF EASY!!! And that includes you too Kenta!!"

"But it was all Kazu's idea! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!" explained Kenta.

"Traitor!" said Kazu as he was trying his best to breathe since Rika was clutching his shirt so tightly.

"Well Kenta has a point you know, and it was your idea to bring along the video cam" said Takato.

"TELL US HOW TO GET RID OF THIS STUPID THING!!!!!" yelled Rika as she clutched Kazu's shirt tighter.

"Well…um…you…see…it was Takato's fault! He was the one who bought it in the first place!" said Kazu as he explained to them what happened and that he didn't know how to remove it. Rika let go of Kazu's shirt as he started crawling away.

"Takato! How do you get rid of this thing!" yelled Rika.

"I don't know how to remove it either!" said Takato.

"And besides! It was Kazu's idea to use it on you and Ryo" said Jeri as she tried to defend Takato.

"Don't forget, Kazu was the one who lost the instructions!" continued Ryo as he and Rika turned around to maim Kazu but only to find out he was getting away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!!!" yelled Rika as he ran after Kazu out of the amusement park dragging Ryo with herwhile the other tamers followed from behind.

------

After fifteen minutes of chasing Kazu, the tamers finally arrived at Rika's house after Ryo and Rika tied a rope around Kazu's feet, wrists, arms, and hung him from his waist on a tree in Rika's backyard.

"That feels much better, now tell us how to get rid of this thing you guys called hand-trap" said Ryo.

"We don't know how to do so… but we'll try" said Jeri

"Guys! I found the scissors!" said Kenta carrying the scissors. They tried to cut it in the middle, but all the scissors in Rika's house couldn't cut it.

"Bring out the heavy artillery!" yelled Jeri as Takato went back to the living room carrying a butcher's knife.

"You can't be serious can you Takato?!!" said Rika as she stared at the sharp blade of the knife.

"Don't worry, just move farther apart from each other so that both of you won't get hurt" said Henry.

"Remember, we want the hand-trap cut off, and not our hands" said Ryo. When Ryo and Rika were far apart from each other, Takato lifted the knife and started to chop the hand-trap. When the blade of the knife touched the hand-trap, the knife wasn't able to cut, instead, the knife bounced back and Takato accidentally let go of it. The knife landed in front of Kenta, blade first, and luckily it missed.

"Are you guys trying to kill me!" yelled Kenta as he fell down to the ground relived.

"Sorry Kenta" apologized Takato.

"Now only if that was Kazu instead of Kenta" said Rika who still mad about awhile ago.

"I've got an idea! Wait right here!" said Kenta as he looked around the house of Rika.

"A chainsaw!!??" said Ryo as he stared at the blades.

"I didn't even know we had a chainsaw in our house!!" said Rika.

"Now hold on…don't you think this is a little too dangerous? I mean, it's just a toy" said Henry.

"I guess it won't hurt to try it…" said Takato who was having second thoughts about this. Kenta has pulled the trigger, and the chainsaw started operating, Ryo and Rika stepped 5 feet apart from each other as the chainsaw's spinning blade started touching the hand-trap. After fifteen minutes of trying to cut the hand-trap, the chainsaw ran out of batteries.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said it was unbreakable" said Ryo laughing.

"Oh shut up you bozo and start thinking of a way to remove this hand-trap thing will ya!!" yelled Rika while clenching her fist at Ryo.

"Maybe we're trying too hard" said Henry. "Maybe if we just try pulling apart the hand-trap, then we'll be able to remove it!"

"Hey why didn't I think of that?" said Jeri.

"Just hurry up and remove it will ya!" said Rika impatiently. Rika and Ryo started moving apart from each other, and they were already stretching as far as 10 meters, and the hand-trap still did not break.

"This thing is too tough!" said Ryo.

"Maybe we should try stretching it apart in your back yard since there's more space there" suggested Jeri as all the Tamers started moving out to the back yard where Kazu was still tied up.

"Hey guys! Let me down! I'm sorry already! Can't you take a joke? Hey!!" yelled Kazu as he tried to free himself from the tight ropes, but was unable to do so.

"Put a sock in it you bozo!!" yelled Rika at the dangling Kazu.

"Okay, let's just get this over with, Wildcat's getting crankier each minute!" said Ryo giving a smirk to Rika.

"Just shut up and start pulling!!" said Rika as she and Ryo started stepping apart from each other. The hand-trap got longer, but it still didn't break even if they stretched as far as 30 meters. Kenta, Henry, and Suzie pulled Ryo, while Takato, Jeri, Ai, and Mako pulled Rika.

"Guys! I don't think its working, I think we better let go!!" said Kenta as he was losing his grip.

"Don't let go!! Just go forward nice and easy" said Ryo.

"I think I heard something!" said Jeri who was on the other end.

"I think Kenta said let go of them" said Takato who misunderstood what Kenta said.

"Okay…" said Jeri, Ai, and Mako as they loosened their grip. "

NO WAIT DON'T!!" said Rika, which was too late, since they let go already. Rika came flying towards Ryo due to the force and Ryo was preparing to defend against the impact because he knows he can't avoid it.

"Watch out!" yelled Kenta as he Henry, and Suzie let go of Ryo and moved out of the way. By the time they ducked out of the way, Rika came crashing towards Ryo, causing both of them to fall down the ground will Ryo broke Rika's fall.

"Man Wildcat, I never expected you to be so heavy; so how much do you weigh?" Ryo asked Rika sarcastically while he helped her up.

"Shut up Akiyama you idiot!" said Rika as she stood up. "And you guys are going to pay for making myself feel stupid!!"

"Hey Rika, we didn't mean it…and…" explained Takato when Rika suddenly spoke.

"Kenta, the next time you mess up, I'm going to tie you up in the tree where Kazu's hanging from!" yelled Rika as Kenta gulped a nodded.

"What now?" asked Takato as he ran out of ideas.

"What if we just try burning the hand-trap?" suggested Henry as he looked at his watch which read 8:55 pm.

"Okay let's try it" said Jeri as she took out a lighter from a nearby drawer. She flicked on the lighter as put the flame under the hand-trap, but it didn't break, and what's worse, is that it caught fire.

"PUT IT OUT!" yelled Ryo as Kenta rushed in carrying a glass of cold water that he was going to drink and poured it on the hand-trap.

"For once Kenta, you did something correct…" said Rika.

"I think it's getting late, I think we better call it a day, it's already 9:00 pm" suggested Henry as to avoid anymore accidents.

"What are we going to do about this hand-trap??!!" asked Rika.

"Well, we can't separate it today, so we'll just try tomorrow" said Takato. "In the meantime, we have to find out where you guys are sleeping" said Jeri as she looked at the clock.

"Since Rika's mom and grandmother are going to be out for the whole week, why don't we all just stay overnight in here" suggested Henry who was too tired to walk home.

"Rika's house is big enough for all of us to stay in, so all we need to do is call our parents and tell them we're sleeping over, is that all right Rika?" asked Jeri.

"You guys already decided anyway; and besides, there's not much of a choice now is there?" said Rika.

"And what about Kazu?" asked Kenta.

"You can take him down if you like, but he sleeps in the living room" said Rika as Kenta and Takato proceeded to the tree to where Kazu was tied up in to let him down.

"Rika, we have to go home now, I don't think our mommy's gonna allow us, bye!" said Ai and Mako as they waved goodbye and went out the door.

Ryo, Rika, and Jeri took out the extra sleeping mats and laid them in the big guestroom. Ryo was a guest and she didn't want Ryo sleeping in her room, so she had no other choice but to sleep in the guestroom along with the other tamers. Kazu was given a sleeping bag, although it was still cold since it was beginning to rain again. Everyone was able to sleep even though the wind was freezing and the rain was dripping; but one of the tamers are about to wake up, maybe not because of the noise of Kenta's loud snoring, but maybe because of a dream…or a nightmare.

ooooo

Don't forget to submit reviews! Thx 4 reading my fic


	7. Foreshadowing

Hi there guys! Thanks for submitting reviews! I hope you enjoy my fic!

Disclaimer: I said it already in the previous chapters…

ooooo

Chapter 7

Foreshadowing

As the rain poured heavily, the wind blew colder and harder. All the tamers were sleeping peacefully except for one, and she was about to wake from her dream soon.

"_Where am I?" asked Rika to herself as she wandered around the place to find out where she was. She could see nothing… nothing but darkness surrounded by a white mist. It seemed like forever while she was wandering around this unknown place. While see was wandering around nowhere, she saw a light. She ran towards the light, but when she reached the light, she saw that she was in a place that somehow seemed familiar to her. _

"_What is this place? Where am I? Why am I here?" Rika asked herself, when suddenly, she started walking; she didn't know why, she didn't know where she was going, it was like she had no control over her body and movements. _

_As she was walking, she saw the tamers. Kazu and Kenta were playing Digimon cards under the penguin slide, while Guardromon was taking a nap, and while MarineAngemon was floating around. Ai and Mako were playing catch with Impmon, while Suzie was making Lopmon's face stretch. Henry was sitting on a tree branch reading a book with Terriermon on top of his head reading along with him. Takato was sitting on a bench beside Jeri with Calumon sleeping on her lap while Guilmon was trying to chase two butterflies. Leomon was practicing his sword techniques behind the bench Jeri and Takato were sitting on. _

"_What is this?" Rika asked herself as she scanned the whole area. "This is the west Shinjuku Park, the place where the tamers and I hang out when we still had our Digimons with us." Rika wanted to stop, but her legs wouldn't make her stop. While walking, she saw the place where Takato kept Guilmon; the area that connects the Digimon and human world together. Just at the side of Guilmon's house, she saw Monodramon sitting with one leg extended; and above the house, Renamon was there, standing with her arms crossed, just like always. _

"_Are you afraid?" asked Monodramon as he slowly turned into data, the other Digimons at the same time were becoming transparent, all except for Renamon. _

"_Show him how you truly feel, before it's too late" said Renamon as she turned into data together with the other Digimons. _

"_Renamon?" Rika called out her name as she saw everyone around her including the tamers turned into data of different colors._

_Rika wanted to turn back, but she couldn't move on her own free will. Instead, all the data went ahead and started aligning themselves in front of Rika as if they were leading her somewhere. By the time all the data aligned themselves, Rika was able to move on her own free will. Due to her intuition and curiosity, she followed the path of the data. When she was about to reach the end, she saw a light and went through it. And there, she saw a wonderful view of the whole city of west Shinjuku and the hills at the background. _

"_This place seems so familiar" Rika said to herself as she scanned the whole area, she saw someone emerging from the trees, and it was… _

"_Ryo?" said Rika as she ran out of things to say to him. _

"_Rika" called out Ryo as he started approaching her with a warm smile. _

"_Ryo, what is it?" said Rika as she stepped one step forward. _

"_I wanted to see you before I leave…" Ryo said as he held Rika's hand. It felt so warm and gentle, that Rika didn't want to let go. A plane passed by above them which made Rika look at it. _

"_Ryo…I…I want to tell you that…I…um…" said Rika as she tried to tell Ryo how she felt; but at the same time, her other self is making her hesitate. _

"_Ryo…I…just want to say…umm" Rika still tried to tell him, but her fear of rejection grew even stronger. _

_When the plane was out of sight, Ryo started floating away in the air and slowly turned into data. _

"_Rika…"called out Ryo, as Rika tried to hold on to him. His hand became transparent, and he continued floating away, and all Rika could do was to chase him. _

"_Rika…I just wanted to tell you…that I …" Ryo's last three words were cut off as he turned into data faster and disappeared, leaving no trace behind._

_Rika fell down on both knees as tears started coming out of her eyes. _

"_Why? Why is this happening?" Rika asked herself as the background disappeared, and only darkness was seen. _

"_Why is this happening??!!" Rika cried out as her voice echoed around the big empty space._

Rika suddenly woke up and sat up. She clutched her heart and found out that it was all a dream. She found out that she had been crying, and she wiped her face before anyone saw her crying; but who could? It was 4 o' clock in the morning.

"Why was I crying?" Rika asked herself, but she didn't notice that the hand she was using to wipe her face was the hand attached to Ryo's hand. Ryo felt the movement and sat up too.

"Rika? Are you alright?" asked Ryo who could see Rika's face even if it was dark.

"I'm fine, shouldn't you still be sleeping? It's 4 in the morning, and I know you're not the early bird type" said Rika.

"You're the one who woke me up Rika" countered Ryo as he looked at the hand-trap which connected both of them.

"Stupid hand-trap…the sooner we remove it, then the better" said Rika as she tugged the hand-trap.

"Well, lets get back to sleep; we have a physical fitness test tomorrow, and we need all the energy we have to pass" said Ryo as he started to lie down.

"I don't want to go back to sleep…" said Rika as she looked down on the floor.

"You can sleep if you want to, but I don't feel sleepy anymore. Besides, it's just a stupid gym class test, and do you expect our teacher to even give us this test in this condition?

"Rika, is there a reason why you don't want to go back to sleep?" asked Ryo as he was concerned and worried about Rika.

"I have my reasons, and besides, why should I tell them to you?" said Rika aggressively as she tried to tone down her voice.

"I'm not asking you to tell them to me, I just want to help you" said Ryo.

"How can you?" Rika asked.

"Well, I heard that if you have problems, you will feel better if you talk about them with someone else" replied Ryo as he gave Rika a friendly smile.

"Well…it's because…I had a dream" Rika said as she looked at Ryo. "I have a strange feeling that it is trying to tell me something."

"Did you know that some dreams can tell the dreamer what is about to happen in the future?" said Ryo as the rain started dying down.

"I didn't know that, but I can't tell you what happened in my dream" Rika said as the rain stopped pouring. "But it did feel good to tell you about this" said Rika as she smiled back at Ryo.

After a few moments, they broke away from staring at each others eyes and started looking away because both of their faces turned red. But that moment when their eyes met, it felt so long, yet the time was so short.

"So what do we do now, its 4:15 am?" Ryo asked Rika as they both stood up and silently walked out of the room.

"You want to prepare breakfast now for the others?" asked Rika as she and Ryo secretly and unknowingly enjoyed the time they are spending together, all because of Kazu's stupid and yet brilliant hand-trap idea.

"It's too early" said Ryo. "School doesn't start till 7:00 am, and I bet the others won't wake up later than 6:00 am."

"But we should wake them up now, they still have to go back to their houses and change into their uniforms" Rika said as she and Ryo headed to the kitchen. "They had so much fun yesterday, that they forgot that we have school the next day."

Ryo and Rika tried to prepare early breakfast, and they managed to do it even with they were tied up together. The first one in the kitchen was Kazu; he could smell the aroma of the food even if he was four rooms away from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's you…dork" Rika exclaimed as she gave Kazu an icy glare. "If you want some food, go wake up the others."

"But its 4:30 in the morning…" complained Kazu as his tummy started to rumble.

"You guys slept in my house and forgot that today is a school day. You all have to go back to your houses and change into uniform; and I don't want to be responsible for your tardiness" Rika said to Kazu as she gave him an 'I'm not gonna give you food if you don't start doing what I say' glare.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say…" said Kazu as he yawned and proceeded to the guest room to wake up all the tamers.

The tamers were surprised to see that Rika and Ryo prepared breakfast even with their hands tied up. Excited to eat their breakfast, the tamers sat down the table and said "Thank you for the meal, let's eat now!"

"So…why did you guys make breakfast this early?" asked Henry as he helped himself with another serving of rice.

"You guys slept in my house and forgot that today is a school day. You all have to go back to your houses and change into uniform; and I don't want to be responsible for your tardiness" said Rika who was tired of repeating the same words over and over again.

"How did you guys manage to make breakfast in such a short time with one of your hands tied up?" asked Takato.

"We don't know either, so don't ask us!" answered Rika.

"This is sooooo delicious!!" Kazu was gulping down his food one after another. "You guys should run a restaurant!" said Kazu while getting another serving.

Just then, Rika gave him an icy glare which made him say "Um, I'm full, so I better be going…catch you guys later!"

"Wait up Kazu!" called out Kenta as he put down his empty plate and followed Kenta out the door.

"We better be going too. Thank you; that was a pleasant meal" said Henry as he and Suzie went out the door.

"So how are you going to change into your uniform Rika?" asked Jeri as she stared at the hand-trap.

"You know, maybe we should have removed the hand-trap first before the others left!!" said Rika as she tugged the hand-trap.

"How am I going to change with Ryo in the same room as me??!!" Rika said as she turned a bit red. "Jeri, you're coming with me. You're going watch Ryo and make sure he doesn't look!" she said as the three proceeded to Rika's room. Jeri gave Ryo a bandana to cover his eyes while Rika was changing. Somehow don't ask me how they did it, Rika managed to get changed with one of her hands tied to Ryo's hand.

"Are you done yet?" asked Takato "It's been 25 minutes already!" Rika came out with her uniform on along with Jeri and Ryo.

"What would you expect Takato? I mean, they're both tied to each other" countered Jeri.

"Now it's Ryo's turn to get changed; this time, Takato will be the one to accompany Ryo" said Jeri as they went out of Rika's house.

"It's okay, I can change by myself, so I don't need help, thanks anyway" said Ryo. Takato and Jeri went home to get changed into uniform, while Ryo and Rika went to Ryo's house so that he can change. Somehow once again, don't ask me how he did it, Ryo also managed to get changed with one of his hands tied to Rika's hand.

"Are you done already? It's been 20 minutes?" asked Rika as she was starting to remove the blindfold from her eyes.

"Yeah I'm done, at least I was faster than you!" said Ryo who gave Rika a smirk.

"Try that again one more time and I'll give you a trip to the hospital! You won't get away with what you say as long as I'm around!" Rika said as they both walked to school, when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Ryo dear, wait for me!!" a voice said as Rika and Ryo sensed it getting nearer and nearer.

"Oh great…it's her again" said Rika as they started to walk faster.

"Better run for it Wildcat! I'm felt a chill in my spine, and that's not usually a good sign…" Ryo said as they started walking even faster.

"Ryo! Wait for me darling!" said another voice.

"Ryo! Honey" said another voice which was coming near them. "

Better run for it wildcat! Three of them would spell disaster!" Ryo said as he started running away.

"Slow down Ryo! You know I can't run faster than you!" Rika said as she tried catching up with Ryo. After several minutes of running, they saw their school's gigantic clock.

"Only three more blocks and we're safe" said Ryo as they kept on running with three girls behind their back.

"Shoot! Don't those three jerks run out of gas!" said Rika as she tried her best to keep up with Ryo.

"When they're chasing after me, they hardly break a sweat" said Ryo as he continued running; but at one point, Ryo tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and Rika fell on top of him afterwards.

"Watch where you're going you clumsy twerp, why does everything have to fall on top of me??!!" yelled Rika as she stood up.

"Ryo dear, we're here!" the three girls said together. 'Shoot, they caught up with us' whispered Ryo as he stood up.

"Hey Ryo darling!" said Julie, the girl who had the same hair color with that of Ryo.

"Would you like to walk with the three of us to school?" asked Joanna, the girl who dyed her hair blue.

But Ryo replied "No thanks I'm already…" before Ryo continued his sentence, a blonde girl stepped forward and spotted Rika.

"Like, what are you doing with my Ryo you loser?!" said Jessica, the leader of the "Ryo Akiyama Fan Club".

"Nobody owns Ryo Ms. 'I think I'm so attractive'!" countered Rika as she started clenching her fist.

"Whatever…Like, you better stay away from my darling from now on, got that!" said Jessica as she fixed her shinny blonde hair.

"Now you're going to get it!!" said Rika as she lifted her fist. Before she punched Jessica in the face Ryo stopped her, due to the fact that the hand she was about to punch with was the hand attached to Ryo's.

"Like, what the hell is that thing attached to your hand!!!" yelled Jessica as she started feeling jealous.

"It's a hand trap Jessica, we're stuck together and we don't know how to…" Ryo explained when Rika dragged him away.

"Come on Akiyama, I'm not hanging around these three snobs for another minute!" yelled Rika giving Jessica, Joanna, and Julie an icy glare before walking away.

"Rika Nonaka…we'll get you someday, I swear…" Jessica quietly said to her self as if she were planning something nasty.

"Phew, that was close…thanks pumpkin, I owe you one" said Ryo.

"If you hate those three and their stupid fan club, why don't you just ignore them, or tell them straight that you don't like them" said Rika as she walked angrily ahead of Ryo.

"Well I can't help it" said Ryo as he looked down on the ground. "How could you be nice to those three snobs?!!" Rika said as she continued walking ahead of Ryo with out looking back. "Jessica Baden, Joanna Aykuza, and Julie Daikura; put them together and they literally and figuratively spell B.A.D.!!"

"Look on the bright side Rika, at least we got rid of them" said Ryo as he tried to cheer her up.

"I guess you right…" Rika said as they both walked towards the school. 'Why do I get the feeling, that something bad is about to happen?' Rika thought as she and Ryo went in the school gates before the bell rang.

ooooo

Hey Guys! Don't forget to submit reviews!


	8. There's no 'I' in teamwork

Hey Guys! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: …I don't own Digimon _blah blah blah blah…_

oooooo

Chapter 8

There's no "I" in teamwork

_Ding Dong…_The bell rang and the tamers got in their classrooms for their first period, chemistry.

"Good Morning class" said Ms. Fujisaka the Chemistry teacher.

The class answered in a bored way "Good Morning Ms. Fujisaka."

"Now class, let's brighten up!" said Ms. Fujisaka "Because today, we are going to learn how to write the electron configuration of the elements in the periodic table! Now isn't that exiting??!" she said as the class gave her a low pitched moan.

'What's so interesting about Chemistry anyway?' thought Rika as she took down notes.

"Now, can anyone tell me the electron configuration of chlorine 7/ 17Cl?" asked Ms. Fujisaka as she scanned around the class when Ryo raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Akiyama" called Ms. Fujisaka.

"The electron configuration of chlorine 7 is: 1s2 2s2 2p6 3s2 3p5" Ryo answered correctly as the teacher praised him and said "Very good Mr. Akiyama."

"Akiyama, you're such a teacher's pet…" Rika whispered to Ryo as the teacher called her.

"Now Ms. Nonaka, you seem to be interested, so why don't you tell us the electron configuration of 38Sr?" said the teacher as Rika whispered to herself 'How the hell do I write an electron configuration?'

"Ms. Nonaka, we're waiting" said the teacher as she was given a 'you'd better answer now, or else you're in trouble' looks. Ryo called Rika's attention and whispered to her the answer.

"1s2 2s2 2p6 3s2 3p6 4s2 3d16 4p6 5s2" Rika answered correctly.

"Very good Ms. Nonaka, keep it up!" said the teacher as she praised her.

When she sat down, she whispered to Ryo "Thanks, I owe you one."

"No need, you saved me from B.A.D just a little while ago" whispered Ryo as the teacher called both their attention.

"Ms. Nonaka and Mr. Akiyama, even if you two are tied up together, that does not give you both the right to talk while I'm teaching" Ms. Fujisaka said as she scolded them both.

-------

After 45 minutes of discussing electron configuration, the bell rang.

"Thank God that's all over" said Kazu.

"If I hear the word electron configuration again, I'm going to stuff that periodic table of elements in the teacher's freakin' mouth!!" said Rika as she slammed her chemistry book close.

"The next period's gym" said Jeri.

"Where and how are you guys going to change?" asked Kenta as they went towards the locker rooms.

"Rika can't go in the boys' room because the boys will totally freak out, and so would the girls if they see Ryo in the girls' room" said Henry as he began to think of a place where they could change.

"Let's ask the teachers if they can both change in the faculty bathroom, there's no other choice" suggested Henry as everyone else went to the faculty. They explained to the teachers why Rika and Ryo are tied together and that they can't remove it.

"Good news guys, both of you can change in the faculty, and Kazu gets two weeks of detention" said Takato as he giggled a bit at Kazu.

"That's not fair!" Kazu yelled as he and the boys went back to the boys' room.

"Well, you guys better get changed; it took you two 20 minutes just to change" said Jeri as she went to the girls' room.

"Well, let's get this over with" said Rika as she began taking out her gym clothes.

"Hurry it up Wildcat" said Ryo as he pulled out his bandana from his pocket and used it as a blind fold; and Rika did the same thing afterwards.

"Wow, that was fast; last time, it took you guys 25 minutes just to change, and now, just 10 minutes" said Takato as he prepared to warm up.

"We just got used to it" said Ryo as he and Rika followed Takato and the other tamers to the jogging lane.

After warming up, their gym teacher Mr. Ryuzaka blew the whistle and called their attention

"All right people, today is your physical fitness test, all you have to do is go through the obstacle course over there" said Mr. Ryuzaka as he pointed to the obstacle course. The students gasped as they saw the scariest obstacle course of the month.

"Sir, you don't expect us to go through that obstacle! We're tied together for god's sake!" said Rika.

"Ms. Nonaka, I expect you to treat me with respect, and I also expect both Mr. Akiyama and you to go through the obstacle course, even if you're both tied together!" Mr. Ryuzaka said to Rika.

"Rika, I think it'll be a good idea to just do what he says" said Ryo.

"Last year, Kazu didn't want to take the swimming test because he didn't know how to swim back then. He even debated with him ad actually won! Because of this, he gave Kazu a grade of zero, and he even forced Kazu to swim 3 laps! Thanks to that, Kazu actually learned how to swim, but he still got a grade of zero. Mr. Ryuzaka might do the same thing to us!"

"Here is how you will go through the obstacle course" explained Mr. Ryuzaka. "You will first go up the rope and grab the red pole. And using the red pole, you insert it in the horizontal metal pole located beside the rope and slide down. When you reach the end, jump off and land on the mat located at the bottom. Afterwards, you will go through the 5 meter monkey bars; please note that some of the bars are slippery, so if you fall off, you have to start the monkey bars test all over again. When you reach the end, you will see a red flag, and your job is to carry it all the way till the end of the obstacle race; no flag, no grade. After grabbing the flag, you will go through the small tires. As you can see, the tires have colors; the tires with the primary colors are the ones that you have to step on. You are not allowed to step on the tires that have secondary colors, or else something will happen; you might get stuck, you might step on a mouse trap; and if you're unlucky enough, you might step on the 'go back to the start' tire. After going through the tire course, you have to crawl under the net, without popping the water balloons on the way, or else you'll have to start crawling again from the beginning. When you reach the end, you will spot two metal poles that are 5 meters long. You have to walk on one of the metal poles with out falling, or else you have to start over. In Nonaka and Akiyama's case, they have to walk on both poles with out falling. When you reach the end of the poles you'll see a rope and a big puddle of water. You have to use the rope to swing across; but if you fall, you'll have to swing from the start again, and you get wet. And lastly, you'll have to crawl through the pipe maze. You have to find the blue flag in the maze, and when you get out, run across the finish line; note that if you don't have both flags, you get no grade. The ones who got the flags must put them back in the place where they were first located. The faster you go, the higher the grade, you must finish the course within six minutes, or else you get a grade of zero"

"That course is totally impossible!" said Kazu.

"I don't even remember all the instructions and rules that well anymore" continued Kenta.

"Quit your whining!" Rika yelled at Kazu and Kenta.

"It's hard enough to go through the obstacle course alone! Just think how harder it will be if your tied with someone! All thanks to Kazu, the biggest idiot in the world!"

"Now guys, stop fighting, let's just finish the course and get this over with" said Ryo.

-----

Mr. Ryuzaki blew his whistle and everyone lined up for the course. Takato completed the course, but he was wet and had mouse traps all over him. Kenta was not able to complete the course because he got stuck in the tire course. Kazu got through, but forgot to grab the blue flag; at least he got a 1 point for effort. Henry completed the course, but he was wet all over since he fell on the big puddle of water. Jeri completed the course with out ay mistakes. Next up was Rika and Ryo.

"Ready Wildcat?" said Ryo as he prepared himself for the obstacle course of the century.

"Readier than you I bet" answered Rika as she paced herself. When Mr. Ryuzaka blew the whistle, they both dashed to the rope.

"I'll carry you wildcat" said Ryo as he ran to the rope.

"Why should you carry me Akiyama?! I can go up the rope without a problem" said Rika as they both started approaching the rope.

"There's not enough space if we both climb up the rope, we're likely to fall!" said Ryo as he grabbed the rope.

"Ok fine…but Kazu is gonna pay for all of this!" said Rika as she climbed o to Ryo's back, while Ryo started climbing up.

"This is so embarrassing…" Rika said to her self. Some of the girls on Ryo's fan club were jealous of her, and they all glared at Kazu, the one who started it all. They both went to the obstacle relay smoothly and there were some parts where Rika had to be carried by Ryo.

On the metal pole course, Rika climbed on the pole first, the Ryo climbed on the other pole, which was one foot away from Rika's pole.

"Okay, we just have to balance across and we'll make it" said Rika as both of them supported each others' weight. Ryo slipped and fell, but Rika caught him.

"Thanks a lot pumpkin! I owe you one" said Ryo as they both crawled through the maze.

"Just shut up and let's finish the course, it's getting really cramped up in here" Rika said as she spotted the flag. 'Finally, it's all over' Rika thought. But then both of them got stuck.

"I can't move!" Rika said as they both struggled to get free.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!" said Ryo. "Just go behind me and hold on to me, then I'll try to crawl outta here."

"Just how do you suppose I can do that Einstein? I can't even move!" complained Rika. Ryo sighed and pulled Rika close to him and tried to crawl out of the tunnel. Rika blushed as red as Guilmon as she held on to Ryo. She could hear Ryo's heartbeat, it was beating really fast. Ryo at the same time was also blushing and thinking to himself 'why do I feel this way?'

"I see the light" said Rika as they both stopped blushing.

"Yeah, let's get out of this damn place" said Ryo as they emerged out of the pipes.

When they both emerged out of the pipes everyone saw them holding on to each other. Some giggles ad whispers could be heard and the Ryo Akiyama fan club girls were green of envy. Rika and Ryo heard the whispers, they immediately let go of each other and looked the opposite way because they were both blushing as bright as a tomato. They ran across the finish line in record breaking time, 4 minutes.

"Way to go guys!" said Henry as he cheered for Rika and Ryo.

"Um thanks…" Rika and Ryo said in unison.

"You guys were awesome!" said Takato.

"Both of you are the only ones who finished the race in 4 minutes" said Jeri.

"Good work Akiyama and Nonaka, for being the only ones to finish the race within four minutes while your hands were tied, I'm giving both of you a perfect score!" said Mr. Ryuzaka as he praised both of them.

"Amazing! That's so cool!" said the other students as they complimented Rika and Ryo. The only ones who didn't praise them were the Ryo Akiyama fan club (R.A.F) girls; they were so green with envy that they just whispered to each other.

"I hate Rika so much" said the girl with black hair.

"Yeah, I just can't wait for Jessica's brilliant plan to take Rika away from Ryo" said one of the R.A.F. girls as they smiled evilly.

-------

Everyone changed back into their uniforms and continued their classes. The hours went by smoothly, and it was already lunch time.

"How did you guys do it?" asked Takato.

"It's hard enough to go through the obstacle course alone. Just think how harder it will be if your tied with someone" said Henry as they all proceeded to the cafeteria.

"So how'd you guys do it?" asked Kenta.

"It's called teamwork" Rika and Ryo said in unison as the tamers all went to the cafeteria to have lunch.

ooooo

Hey guys! I hope you like it! The part where Mr. Ryuzaka explains the obstacle course might be kind of confusing, sorry about that!

Don't forget to submit reviews! Thanks!


	9. Magical Chicken Soup

Hey guys! Don't forget to submit reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

oooooo

Chapter 9

Free at Last!

After the geometry class of the tamers ended, they all went to the cafeteria to grab some food. Kazu and Kenta were the first ones in the lunch line. "So what's for lunch" asked Kazu as he stared at the food.

"Well, we have chicken, fish fillet, beef, noodles, tempura, cake, and chicken soup" said the lunch lady.

"I'll take all of them" said Kazu as he grabbed all the food.

"Oh brother, Kazu is such a pig" said Takato as the tamers grabbed their lunches and went to the table near the window.

The tamers were eating and talking to each other, and after a while Kazu got up to get a second serving.

"How do you think Kazu fits all those foods in his stomach, and he never gets fat" asked Henry.

"He probable has four stomachs" said Rika as she tried to eat with only one hand.

"Maybe he has a black hole in his stomachs" said Ryo as they saw Kazu get a serving of chicken soup, beef, and noodles, and cake.

"That is one of the seven mysteries of the world" joked Takato as he drank from his glass.

"Hey guys! I got another…" before Kazu could say anything; he tripped on his own shoelaces and sent the food he had on his tray flying around. The beef landed on Kenta's head and the noodles landed on top of Henry's food.

"I don't think I feel like eating anymore…" said Henry as he lost his appetite. Noodles and cake don't mix.

The cake of Kazu almost landed on Takato and Jeri, but good thing they dodged it. Unfortunately for Kazu, the boiling Chicken soup landed and spilled on the part where Rika and Ryo's hands were tied to each other. Rika and Ryo stood up as they shouted due to the boiling chicken soup.

"KAZU, YOU IDIOT!!!" yelled Rika as she clenched their fists, ready to beat up Kazu as everyone looked in their direction.

"Guys, can you keep it down, you're attracting too much attention again" said Henry.

"And to think we were the tamers who saved the whole world from D-reaper" said Takato.

"Now, everyone we'll think that we're weirdoes" continued Jeri.

"I think it would be better if we just kicked Kazu out of the Digimon Tamers group" said Kenta who agreed with the other tamer.

"Please! I'm really sorry!" said Kazu as he shivered in fear, to scared to move.

"Not as sorry as you'll be in a few minutes" said Rika as she grabbed Kazu's collar. While she were about to pound Kazu, Henry spotted the hand-trap that was connecting Ryo and Rika.

"Hey guys! Hold it!" said Henry.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?!!" said Rika.

"Rika! Ryo! Look at the hand-trap!" said Henry as the tamers looked at the hand-trap. It was dissolving!

"But how?" asked Kazu.

"I guess the hand-trap dissolves when it comes in contact with hot water" said Takato as they watched the hand-trap dissolve.

"Finally! I'm free!" said Rika and Ryo. "

Thanks to you Kazu, we're free!" said Ryo as he was massaging his wrist.

"We'll let you off this time, but the next time you do that, it'll be your head!" said Rika.

------

Everyone proceeded to their classroom, while Rika drank for a while in the fountain.

"You know Ryo, you don't have to follow me around anymore, we're not tied together anymore. So why are you following me?" said Rika.

"No reason, I just wanna stay with you, before I leave for Australia" said Ryo as he gave Rika a smile.

But little did they know that there were some people who were watching them. "Perfect…" said a blue haired girl. "Phase one complete, now on to phase two" said a blonde haired girl as they grinned evilly at Rika. "Rika Nonaka, you'll pay for taking Ryo away from me!" she said as the group of girls watching Rika and Ryo from behind the lockers laughed evilly but silently.

ooooo

Hey guys! This chapter's not as long as the other chapters, so I hope you still enjoyed it. What are the girls planning to do with Rika and Ryo? Find out what'll happen on the next chapter!

Don't forget to submit reviews!


	10. Rika's Rivals

Hi Guys! Thanks for submitting reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

ooooo

Chapter 10

Rika's Rivals

Just after lunch, Kazu was able to undo the hand-trap disaster that he caused by accidentally spilling boiling chicken soup on the hand-trap. It turns out that the hand-trap was unbreakable but dissolvable using hot-water. Everything went back to normal for Ryo and Rika; but little did they know, that their troubles have just begun.

"Finally! I'm free from that stupid hand-trap" Rika said as she leaned on her chair.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you…but" said Jeri.

"But what?" Rika asked.

"Won't you miss the times that you had together with Ryo?" asked Jeri. "

What are you talking about Jeri?" Rika said as she leaned on her desk. "It was only two days; besides, I don't want to spend another minute stuck together with him."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" asked Jeri. Rika paused for a moment and recalled what happened yesterday and today; and she admitted to Jeri

"Yeah…it was fun…" Rika was wondering what is happening to her. She started having feelings for Ryo, although she didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else. She kept on asking herself, '_Do I see Ryo as a rival? Or do I see him as more than a friend?_' Although she didn't know, the answer was already in her heart. '_Ryo is already leaving in six days, will I ever see him again after he leaves?_' Rika said to herself as she looked at Ryo.

On the other side of the classroom, a group of girls were whispering to each other, making sure that no one would discover their plan. "This better work, I can't take it anymore!" whispered a girl.

"Don't worry, now that he's separated from her, there's no way he can find out about our plan" another girl whispered as they talked about the plan later on.

"Huh?" Rika said as she felt a chill.

"What's wrong Rika?" asked Jeri as Rika put a 'something's wrong' face.

"Oh nothing, I just have a bad feeling" Rika answered.

"About what…?" Jeri asked.

"I don't know… I just have a bad feeling…that something might happen later on" Rika answered.

"Well, then…you had better be careful; your hunches are always correct" warned Jeri as she recalled the times Rika's intuitions came true.

Flashback

Last year, Takato and Henry were playing soccer with Kazu, Kenta and the other boys in their class. Takato kicked the ball upward really hard, and it landed on the other side of the school wall. "Come on guys, let's go over the fence and get the ball!" Kazu said as he started going towards the wall to climb.

"Wait up; I have a bad feeling about this…its better that you don't go" said Rika as she leaned backwards on a tree.

"You're just saying that so that we'll forfeit the match! Well I'm not forfeiting the match! Our team's winning!" said Kazu as he ignored Rika's warning and started climbing the tree that was tall enough to jump from, in order to go to the other side of the wall. When Kazu reached one of the branches on top of the tree, Ryo came in.

"Hey Rika! What's Kazu up to?" asked Ryo as Kazu climbed across the branches.

"He's going to get the ball from the other side of the wall" answered Henry.

"I have a feeling that something bad will happen, but that idiot won't listen to me!!" continued Rika as Kazu reached the top of the wall.

"Don't you know that the owner of the property behind that wall is Mr. Kaizaki" said Ryo as Kazu jumped off the top of the wall into Mr. Kaizaki's backyard.

"Who's Mr. Kaizaki?" asked Takato.

"Mr. Kaizaki is a whacko!" answered Ryo; just then, they heard Kazu say "I've got the ball!"

"Mr. Kaizaki lives in a mansion, and he hates trespassers. There are mouse traps and pits all over the yard; and he even has a Doberman named Princess Glitter fairy" said Ryo.

"HELP!!!" Kazu yelled from the other side of the wall.

"I don't know how to get back out of here! There are mouse traps, nets, and pits all over the place! And a really huge rabid dog is chasing me!! HELP!!" Kazu ran around the yard, and he accidentally stepped on a net and was caught. An alarm sounded and the Doberman kept on jumping up and down, trying to bite Kazu.

"What's going on here???!!" said Mr. Kaizaki as he opened the door.

"We better get out of here guys!" said Kenta as they scrammed, leaving Kazu behind to deal with the town lunatic.

"I told you I had a bad feeling, but that idiot wouldn't listen!" said Rika as they ran away from the wall. They haven't heard from Kazu for two days. When Kazu finally came back, the tamers asked him what happened. Kazu didn't want to talk about it; and the only thing he told them was that he was Mr. Yamaki's third cousin.

End of Flashback

'No one ever doubted Rika's intuition after a few more accidents' Jeri thought as the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day.

"WHOO! School's done for the day!" Kazu said while packing his bag and stuffing all his books in the locker.

"Hey, be careful, you might get hit by the door" Rika warned Kazu, but he was too far away to hear her. While running down the hall, the door from the other classroom opened, and Kazu slammed onto the door which made him get knocked out.

"Idiot…" Rika said while she put all her books in her locker.

"The only reason why Kazu is accident prone is because he doesn't listen to Rika, and her intuitions always come true" said Takato as Henry and Kenta helped Takato bring Kazu to the nurse's clinic.

------

"Hey Wildcat!" Ryo called out to Rika as she closed the door of her locker.

"What is it Akiyama?!" said Rika.

"Do you want to walk home together?" asked Ryo.

"Why not, you always do that anyway since your house is in the same direction as my house…" Rika said; then out of nowhere, three girls jumped in between them.

"Ryo! We need you to help us!" said Ruby and Judy, the red haired twins.

"We need help with our H.W. in chemistry!" said Mandy, a red headed girl with black streaks. "But you three are the smartest students when it comes to chemistry, why do you need my help?" asked Ryo.

"But you're so much smarter than us, and we really need your help…please!!" the three red headed girls said together.

'Oh please…they always score higher than Ryo when it comes to academic grades' Rika said to herself as she saw Ryo being pulled away by the three girls.

"Sorry Wildcat, looks like we'll have to do this some other time…" said Ryo while being dragged away to the library.

"That Akiyama…he just can't say 'no' to a girl's distress call" Rika said as she walked out of the hallway and out the school gates. From behind the bushes, there were girls who were watching every move Rika and Ryo made.

"Step 2 was a success" said a blue headed girl talking to the leader of the R.A.F. club using her cell phone.

"Excellent, proceed to step 3…" the leader replied.

-------

"I feel like someone's watching me…" Rika said as she walked home.

"Hey there Rika! Wait for me!" called out a girl with long black haired tied into a ponytail.

"Hi there Ami!" Rika said as Ami caught up with her. Ami used to be Rika's seatmate last year, and she was Rika's very close friend who was not a tamer.

"Where's Ryo?" asked Ami.

"He's with that stupid Ryo Akiyama Fan club twins" Rika said.

"Too bad…anyway, is there…" before she continued, she accidentally tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, good thing Rika was able to grab her arm before she fell head first.

"You're still clumsy, aren't you?" Rika said as she helped Ami up.

"Yeah, but I'm working on it" Ami said as she brushed the dirt off her uniform."So what's wrong Rika?"

"Well, I just have a feeling something bad will happen" Rika answered.

"Oh, then you'd better be careful, your hunches are never ever wrong" Ami said.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better…" Rika said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Rika, just be careful on you way home, I know you can handle the situation, whatever it is" Ami said as she waved bye to Rika.

"Bye Ami, see you tomorrow" said Rika.

------

As Rika was walking home, she spotted Jessica, Joanna, and Julie ahead. If there's anything she hated more than her ability to correctly sense what is going to happen, it's the top two members and the leader of the R.A.F. club; so Rika decided to take another path. She walked to the west of Shinjuku Park, the only place in the park where it's not crowded; and at the exit of the west side of the park, she'll just have to walk one more block to get to her house. While walking to the exit of the west side of the park, she started feeling a chill again. She was able to avoid the B.A.D. girls, but the feeling of something bad will happen started to get even worse. A part of her wanted to go back, but that was the only way home, and she didn't want to bump into B.A.D.

When Rika neared the gate, she suddenly stopped; she felt that someone was watching her. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. Her stubborn side made her stay to face the enemy. "I know someone's watching me! Come out and show yourself!" Rika demanded as the shadows emerged from the trees, bushes, and lampposts.

"Shoot, why did I say that?!" Rika asked herself while the owners of the shadows emerged. It was the 40 R.A.F. club members…carrying bamboo sticks and whips?

"What's going on?!" Rika said; then three girls stepped forward, it was Jessica, Joanna, and Julie.

"But how? I saw the three of you on the path that leads to my house! Why are you three here?!" Rika said.

"Rika, Rika, Rika, that was all part of our plan…" said Julie.

"To make sure you don't see Ryo ever again!" continued Joanna.

"Huh?! But why?!" Rika said.

"Rika…it's all your fault!!" yelled out Jessica that all the birds flew away. Two of the strongest girls in their fan club grabbed both of Rika's arms to prevent her from escaping. "You took Ryo away from me!!"

"I never took Ryo away from you! He's the one who's always following me around! Besides, nobody owns Ryo except Ryo himself!" Rika said as she clenched her fist, getting ready to defend herself.

"That's what you think Nonaka!" said Jessica.

"Our plan is to make sure that you won't see Ryo during his last six days of classes! I'll try to get closer to him during his last six days, and when he leaves for Australia, he'll forget all about you, and he'll always think about me!" Jessica was daydreaming of her happy ending with Ryo, and then Rika woke her up.

"Dream on Jessica Baden! Ryo would never do that to me! Besides, Ryo hates you and your stupid fan club" Rika said while the members of the fan club gasped at what she said. Jessica filled with anger clenched her fist and punched Rika instead of slapping her.

"Rika, I don't care about the fact that you and the others saved Japan and the world from that red blob thing; but no one takes Ryo away from us! Not even you! So what will you do now Rika?! You don't have you fox Digimon with you!" Jessica said as she punched Rika one more time.

"I don't care if you beat me up; because I know that your plan will never work!" Rika said as she was able to struggle free from the grasp of the people holding her. "I may not have Renamon with me right now, but I know that she is watching over me from the digimon world! I may not have powers like Renamon, but I know how to defend myself, just like how she taught me!"

Rika was a strong person in and out. She was able to beat up five of the members, but the odds were against her. She was against 40 mad fan club members with whips and bamboo sticks, and all she had was her self and some of the simple fighting moves that Renamon had thought her in order to defend herself when Renamon was not around.

"The things that she thought me were useful, but I'm outnumbered!" Rika said as she looked around her. "This is worse than Mr. Kaizaki's backyard…"

In the other side of the park, Ami took a little walk; she didn't want to go home because it was so lonely. She wore her pants, a blue shirt and a red jacket as she was walking along, she heard noises. As she got closer, the noises became more specific, the sound of someone being beaten up by whips and canes. She went in for a closer look and she saw the most horrible sight that she has ever seen.

"RIKA!" Ami shouted out as she ran towards Rika who was being beaten up badly.

"Shoot! Someone saw us!" Joanna said as she stopped beating up Rika.

"Ami…no…don't come…closer…" Rika said weakly as she tried to stand up on her own two legs and fight back; but it was getting hard, since 30 people were beating her up simultaneously. She was able to beat 10 of them, but Rika couldn't hold out much longer.

"What are you doing to her!? Why are you doing this?!" Ami asked as she tried to aid Rika, but was blocked by five girls. "You'll know too much if we tell you" Julie said.

"AMI!" Rika said as she stood up and knocked out one of the girls.

"Ami…run away now…tell the others!!" said Rika who afterwards took another beating from the whip on her back.

"But I can't leave you like this!" Ami said as she was getting ready to fight.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine…If you really want to help me…tell the other tamers!" Rika said as she tried to fight the pain that she received each second.

"What are you waiting for?! GRAB HER!! SHE"LL RUIN OUR PLANS!" Jessica said. Before the five girls grabbed Ami, she dashed out of the way before she was caught. She ran out of the park to warn the others, and she shouted to Rika, "Rika, don't worry! Help's on the way!"

"What are you doing you idiots??!! Don't just stand there! Get her and bring her here! She must not reach the tamers!" Jessica said as five of the members chased Ami.

"See what happens to anyone who interferes with our plan Rika?" Jessica said with an evil grin.

"Leave…Ami alone! It's me you…want and not her!" Rika said as she tried her best to stand up, but she was so badly beaten up that she couldn't even move.

"She is a witness Rika, and she is now part of the obstacles, and obstacles like them will not interfere with our plan!" Jessica said as she kicked Rika to the side. "What will you do now Rika?! You can't fight back anymore!"

'She's right…what can I do?' Rika thought as she received countless beatings from 30 people. 'I'm outnumbered and there's no one left to help me except Ami and the tamers. But she's being chased by these mad fan club members. It's my entire fault. Ryo, help me…'

Jessica was confident that this plan was going to work, and Rika's last resort is Ami. But Rika knows Ami. If there's anyone who can get the job done properly, it's her. But will she make it?

"Game over Rika Nonaka! HAHAHAHAHA!"

ooooo

Hey guys! I hope you like it! We're almost near the end, just a few more chapters and were done!

Thank you to all of the people who submitted reviews. I'm glad you liked my fic!

Don't forget to submit reviews!


	11. Where are you?

Hi there guys! Thanks for submitting reviews! Pls. keep on submitting more!

ooooo

Chapter 11

Where are you?

Ami was running towards Ryo's house with the five girls on her tail. Ami ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't out run them. "I can't give up now…" Ami said running to Ryo's house.

"I'm Rika's last resort; I have to do it for her!" Ami stopped running ad stood her ground; she faced the five girls.

"No matter how hard things get, I'll always fight back for those who I want to protect!" Ami clenched her fist and formed her fighting stance while the other 5 girls took out their whips and bamboo canes.

------

Back in the park Rika was beaten up badly. She had bruises all over her body because of the canes; and wounds because of the whips. Everything she saw was blurry, she could barely move, and she could hardly breathe. But she still stayed strong; she had hope that help was on the way. There were only 20 members who were beating her up; the rest had been knocked out.

"This'll be enough for you to be out of school for at least a week!" said Julie as she ordered the other members to stop beating her up.

"We'll leave you here Rika, we already have a lot of members to carry back home…" said Joanna.

"But remember this Rika, no matter how much you struggle, Ryo will be all mine by the end of the week!" Jessica said as she laughed an evil laugh as she kicked Rika one last time. Half of the R.A.F. fan club members helped wake up and carry the unconscious members back to their homes, leaving Rika on the ground, weak and helpless.

When all the people left, Rika opened her eyes. "No…it's…not…true" Rika said as she tried her best to keep on breathing. "Ryo…would…never…leave my…side" Rika took out the blue pendant that Ryo won for her when they were at the amusement park. She held that pendant tightly, and it gave her the confidence and strength to keep on fighting.

"I can't…stay…here. I can't…let anyone…see me…like this." Even if Rika was badly beaten up, she still couldn't show anyone her weak side. "I…can't…go home…because I…won't be able…to make it…" Rika tried to think, where she can stay till she gains enough strength to go home, but it was getting hard because she had a painful head ache. Then a place popped into her mind.

'Of course, the place that Ryo showed me, I can stay there till I'm better' she thought to herself as she stood up on her own two feet and walked to the place where she can rest knowing that no one can see her there. After countless struggles to get to that place, she arrived there at last. Rika sat down and leaned back on the tree and fell asleep, knowing that nobody would see her.

Meanwhile…

"That was easy, I didn't think I would be using these fighting moves so soon" said Ami as she ran towards Ryo's house, leaving behind the unconscious girls whom she tied in a lamp post. As soon as Ami reached the house, she rang the door bell and out came Ryo.

"Hey there Ami? What's up?" Ryo asked. "Ryo, Rika's in danger!" Ami panted out.

"WHAT?! Where is she now??!!" Ryo said.

"Somewhere in the west of Shinjuku Park" Ami answered. After hearing this, Ryo ran inside the house and grabbed his cell phone and went out side to meet Ami.

"Do you know the numbers of the Tamers?" asked Ryo as she pulled Ami near the phone.

"Yes…" Ami answered as she started getting an idea of what to do.

"Leave it to me! Go find Rika!" said Ami as she immediately dialed the numbers of the tamers.

------

Ryo ran to the west side of Shinjuku Park calling out Rika's name over ad over, but there was no response. Soon after, all the tamers and Ami arrived in the west of Shinjuku Park.

"Have you found her yet?" asked Henry.

"No, not yet…" Ryo replied as he panted due to his running around.

"Don't worry Ryo, we'll find her" said Jeri trying to comfort Ryo.

"If I can just get my hands on that R.A.F. club, they'll pay for what they did to her!" Takato said as he clenched his fist.

"Let's start looking for her! She couldn't have gone that far" said Kazu as they all split up to look for Rika. Even if Kazu was beaten up by Rika because of his mistakes, she always stood by him as a friend, and now he wants to do the same, despite of what has happened this week.

They searched everywhere, but couldn't find Rika. They climbed all the trees to search for her, but never found her.

"Rika, I'm sorry, I should have been there with you! I'm such an idiot!" Ryo shouted out as he banged his fist continually on a nearby tree.

"Ryo stop that!" said Ami who grabbed Ryo's fist. "

Don't beat yourself up. You can't blame yourself for what has happened, the only thing we can do to help her is to find her and bring her home."

"Yes, you're right" answered Ryo as he calmed down a bit.

-------

Ryo and Ami joined the others, but they were able to search the whole area, and no sign of Rika. The only place where they didn't check was the house of Guilmon, the place where the portal to the Digimon world was located. When the tamers checked inside, she was not there. The only thing they saw was the portal to the Digimon world.

"I wish that our Digimon were here" said Kenta.

"If Renamon and the other Digimons were here, they could help us search for Rika, but they're not here" Takato said.

"Mr. Yamaki said that we can't go back to the Digimon world yet because there would be no way for us to return home."

"So this is the portal that connects the digimon world and the human world" said the Ami as she had never seen anything so amazing in her life.

"I wish I had a digimon partner, so that I have a friend who will keep me company when I'm home."

"Don't worry Ami, I'm sure someday you will" said Jeri as she made her friend cheer up. "We'll think of a way to find her."

"That's it!" exclaimed Ryo. "We've been busy running around the area, that we didn't even think where are the possible places could she be in."

"You have a point there Ryo" said Henry .

"And the only way to do that, is to think like Rika" said Takato.

"I can barely understand her, what more think like her?" said Kenta.

"I know that she like places where she can be alone with no one to disturb her" said Ryo.

"Okay, let's check these places one more time" said Henry as the tamers split up once more.

-------

After 15 minutes, Ryo leaned back on a tree, trying to think harder.

"Something wrong Ryo?" Ami asked as she searched the tree branches.

"There's something missing" said Ryo.

"What?" asked Ami as she looked up in the sky.

"The places, where would be an ideal location where a person like her stay in?" Ryo kept asking herself what was missing, and then Ami had an idea.

"From what I know, Rika likes to see the sunset, so where would be an ideal place for her to look at the sunset?" Ami asked. Ryo thought for a moment, and something suddenly popped in his head.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!" Ryo said as he thanked Ami. "Ami, can you do me a favor? Can you tell the others that I've found Rika?"

"Really!? Do you know where she is?" Ami asked excitedly.

"Yes, but can you do me another favor? Please don't follow me and please don't tell them where we are" Ryo said.

"But why?" asked the puzzled Ami.

"Because it's a secret place where only Rika and I know the location, nobody else can find out where we are" answered Ryo.

"I understand, but what should I tell them?" asked Ami. "

Tell them I'll bring Rika home safe and sound, so they can go home if they want to, and tell them that I said Thank you for all their help" Ryo said.

"I understand, I'll tell them" said Ami as she ran away to inform the tamers of the news.

When Ami was out of sight, he ran to the secret place that he mentioned to Ami, and at the same time, recalling when he showed it to Rika.

------

After a while, Ryo finally reached the secret place, and there he saw Rika, leaning back on the tree asleep. She was bruised and wounded and her uniform was wrecked. He ran to Rika ad tried to wake her up.

"Rika, Rika, wake up…it's me, Ryo" after hearing Ryo's name, she opened her lavender eyes.

"Ryo…is that…you…?" Rika said weakly as she focused the image of Ryo's face. Rika tried to stand up, but Ryo stopped her.

"Its okay" he said

"I'll take you home…" Before Ryo could carry her, she said

"Please no, I want…to stay here…a bit longer…" Rika said. Ryo didn't want to deny her request, even though she needed to go home badly, she told Ryo that he wanted to stay longer. Ryo wanted to make up for not being able to protect her, so he granted her simple request of letting her stay with him in this place a bit longer.

Ryo sat beside Rika in the tree, her head rested on Ryo's lap as she looked at the sunset while lying down. While looking at it, Ryo's cell phone rang, and it was Takato.

"Hello?" Ryo answered his cell phone.

"

Have you found Rika? Is she alright?" asked Takato

"Yeah, she's here with me" Ryo answered

"Where are you?"

"I'm sorry; I can't tell you the location"

"Okay I understand. Ami told us everything. So, what's the name of the place you're in right now?"

"Sakura point"

ooooo

So did you guys like it? I hope you did! Thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to submit and tell me all about the story.


	12. Sakura Point

Hi there! Enjoy my fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

ooooo

Chapter 12

Sakura Point

Ryo has finally found Rika in the secret place they called "Sakura Point." She was sitting and leaning back on a cherry blossom tree asleep; injured from head to toe.

"Rika, Rika, wake up…it's me, Ryo" after hearing Ryo's name, she opened her lavender colored eyes.

"Ryo…is that…you…?" Rika said weakly as she focused the image of Ryo's face. Rika tried to stand up, but Ryo stopped her.

"Its okay" he said, "I'll take you home…"

Before Ryo could carry her, she said "Please no, I want…to stay here…a bit longer…" Rika said. Ryo didn't want to deny her request, even though she needed to go home badly. Ryo wanted to make up for not being able to protect her, so he granted her simple request of letting her stay with him in this place a bit longer.

Ryo was called by Takato and the tamers because they too were also worried about Rika. Ryo told them not to worry because he found Rika, but Ryo doesn't want to reveal to them their location. They understood and trusted him that Rika will be brought home Rika.

Ryo had let Rika rest on his lap so that she won't feel too uncomfortable. He took a red bandana and wrapped it around Rika's wound in her arm to stop the bleeding. Rika had winced a little, but felt relived soon after. As Rika watched the sunset sink, she felt better with Ryo by her side.

"Rika, who did this to you?" Ryo asked Rika.

"Those stupid…R.A.F. fan club…members did…" Rika said while trying to ignore the pain that she felt every second.

"Darn that fan club! Why did they do this to you?" Ryo asked furiously, he wanted to show the R.A.F. members what happens if they hurt his friends, especially Rika.

"…" Rika didn't reply; just the thought of hearing their excuse of maiming her wanted to make her send the R.A.F. to the inside of the D-reaper blob.

"Don't worry Rika, I won't force you to answer my question; but I would just like to know of all people, why they came after you" Ryo said.

"They wanted…you…" Rika replied with a shaking voice. She couldn't bear the fact that Ryo would be taken away by the R.A.F. fan club.

"They thought that…I was taking you…away from them. So they…injured me…to make sure that…I won't see you…for the next six days…before you leave for Australia." At this point, tears escaped Rika's eyes; not because of the pain, but because of the fear of losing Ryo to Jessica.

"Jessica said…that with me gone…for the next six days…she would get closer to you…that you'll always think of her…and forget about me…"

After hearing this, Ryo banged his fist to the ground. "Those damn fan club members, when I see them, I'll give them a piece of my mind" Ryo looked at Rika, she was crying. Nobody has ever hurt Rika physically and emotionally, when Ryo sees them, they were going to pay.

"Rika don't worry" Ryo said to her. "No matter what they try to do to get me to like them, I'll never forget you." Hearing this made her relived of the fact that Ryo will ever forget her.

"Rika, please don't cry anymore, I'm right here" Ryo said as he gave Rika a warm and friendly smile.

"Thank you…for always staying by my side…" Rika said as Ryo held her closer to him.

"Come on Rika, it's getting late, I think we better go now…" Ryo said.

"Yeah…let's go…" Rika said as she tried to stand up, but it felt painful each time she moved.

"Don't move Rika, I'll carry you…" Ryo said as he put his arm under her legs and wrapped his free arm around her back and lifted Rika. Rika didn't have much of a choice, since she couldn't walk and Ryo already had her carried in his arms. Rika felt warm and safe in Ryo's arms; he was taking her home to safety. It felt like it lasted forever; and Rika slowly closed her eyes and slept in his arms.

------

It started drizzling, so Ryo picked up the pace and ran to Rika's home. After a few minuets, they both arrived in Rika's house. Ryo tried to open the door while holding Rika, and then when he touched the knob, the door opened.

"Takato? What are you doing here?" Ryo asked as Rika slept peacefully in Ryo's arms.

"We were worried about her, so we decided to stay here and help her" Henry said as he emerged from the door. Jeri, Takato, Henry, Ami, Kazu, and Kenta stayed in Rika's house after hearing the news that Rika was alright.

"Thanks for helping me look for her guys" Ryo said as he stepped in the house.

"I think it's Ami you should be thanking" Jeri said.

"If she didn't find Rika in the park sooner, then who knows what might have happened to her" continued Takato.

"Thanks guys, it was nothing" Ami said.

Ryo brought Rika to her room and put her on her bed and Jeri and Ami dressed her wounds. Ryo was in the living room lying down on the couch. 'I wonder if Rika's okay' Ryo thought to himself as Henry came in with a drink.

"Don't worry Rika's okay" said Henry and gave Ryo the drink.

"Since when were you able to read my mind?" asked Ryo as he drank from the cup.

"You have that 'is she all right?' look on your face" Henry said as he took a seat o the sofa.

"She's a strong person, she'll be just fine" Takato said as he ate the brownie on the table.

"Yeah, but who's going to look after her?" Ryo asked.

"Ami and Jeri volunteered to take care of her, so they excused themselves from attending classes for two days at least" Kazu said as he stuffed 3 brownies in his mouth.

"In the meantime, we'll be sleeping over to make sure she's alright; it's too bad her grandmother and her mom is not here" said Kenta to Ryo.

"We got all our school clothes for tomorrow, including yours too" Henry said as he put down his cup.

"Thanks guys, Rika's lucky that she has friends like you" said Ryo.

"Don't forget the most important person in her group of friends…" said Henry. "You."

ooooo

Hey guys how'd you like it?

Don't forget to submit reviews!


	13. In your face RAF Club!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

I hope you enjoy my fic! And I also wanna thank those who submitted reviews! Thanks!

oooooo

Chapter 13

In your face R.A.F. Club!!

The next morning, Rika woke up and found herself on her bed and in her room. Her wounds were bandaged and there was food and water on the table beside the bed. "How did I get here…?" Rika asked herself as he tried to remember what happened yesterday.

She was beaten up by the R.A.F. club, and Ami found her. She told her to tell the other tamers where she was as she received countless beatings from 35 people. When the R.A.F. club left, she struggled to get to Sakura Point, the look out point that only she and Ryo knows about. She remembered falling asleep, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Ryo. They stayed in Sakura point till the stars appeared, and Ryo carried her home.

"Ryo? Where is he?" Rika asked herself while she tried to stand up. Some of her body parts were aching, so she stopped trying to stand up and remained lying on her bed. She was looking around her room, and then the door opened, it was Ami and Jeri.

"Oh good, you're awake!" said Jeri who was glad that Rika woke up.

"Why am I here? What time is it?" Rika asked them both.

"It's already 11:00 am, and Ryo ad the others are at school" answered Jeri.

"In the meantime, we're taking care of you since your mom and grandma is not here" continued Ami.

"I don't need you take care of me, I can take care of myself you know!" Rika said as she sat up.

"In your condition, I don't think you can even get out of bed by yourself" countered Ami.

"Why don't you just bring me to the hospital?" Rika asked the two.

"We can't make our parents pay the hospital bill, unless you're willing to do it..." Jeri said.

"Oh ok fine, but don't you dare treat me like I'm a helpless five year old" said Rika as she reached out to get her water.

"At least Rika is back to her old cranky normal self" Ami whispered to Jeri.

"Yeah you're right, she's back to being Ryo's wild cat'" Jeri whispered to Ami while giggling.

"What did you say?!" Rika said while she stared at both of them.

"Oh nothing, we were…just…talking about our…new…cat named...Leo" Ami said to cover up what she and Jeri said about Rika.

"Yeah right, I heard what you guys said awhile ago about me..." sighed Rika.

-------

Meanwhile at school, the tamers were still trying to answer the quiz that their math teacher gave them. "Stupid math, stupid arithmetic sequences…" Takato whispered to himself as he tried to answer question number 5 on his test, and there were still 15 more questions to answer.

"Those girls are unfair! They're taking it easy while were answering a super hard quiz!" Kazu whispered loudly which made everyone say "Shhh!"

------

After spending an hour trying to battle the evil math quiz, the tamers raced to the cafeteria excluding Henry and Ryo.

"I can't believe that they would do that to her…" Ryo said looking down on the floor while walking forward.

"They're probably just jealous, maybe that's why they stooped so low just to do that" Henry said walking beside Ryo to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, Rika's safe now, and…" before Henry could continue, a voice of a girl interrupted them.

"Ryo darling! Wait up!" Jessica ran up to Ryo and held his arm while Joanna, Julie, and the other R.A.F. club members tagged along from behind.

'They have some nerve showing up in front of Ryo after what they did' thought Henry as he gave them a 'go away' look; even if it was not like him to do that to others, he thinks that they deserve it for all the things they have done to hurt Rika.

"Ryo! Let's have lunch together!" said Jessica, but Ryo looked down and didn't reply. 'Jessica Baden, don't you dare test Ryo's temper' Henry thought to himself as he looked at Ryo.

"And after lunch, the girls and I want to…" before Jessica could continue, Ryo pulled his arm away from Jessica's arm and continued looking down.

"Ryo darling, is there something wrong?" Jessica asked as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

Ryo looked up and gave a Jessica a glare which was similar to one of Rika's death glares. The whole R.A.F. club gasped while the student in the area formed a crowd around them. It was unusual for Ryo to do that, he never glared at anyone so coldly before.

"How dare you…" Ryo said as he clenched his fist.

"How dare you do that do Rika???!!!!" yelled Ryo loudly that everyone kept silent.

"What are you talking about Ryo?" Jessica asked as she shivered in fear; she never saw Ryo this mad before in her life.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Baden!" Ryo shouted.

"Rika was at the park, and so were your stupid members! You attacked her and almost killed her!!" The whole crowd gasped after hearing this. Jessica Baden, the most popular girl in school, maimed the Digimon Queen, one of the tamers who got rid of the D-reaper and saved Japan.

"Why would we do such a thing to Rika?" said Julie, trying to counter what they said about them.

"Yeah, like why would we hurt her? Like, what's our motive?" continued Joanna, and then Henry stepped forward.

"Jealousy!" Henry answered, making everyone gasp. "You were jealous of Rika because Ryo was always hanging out with her and neither with you nor you members."

"So you decided to get even with her by injuring her close to death in the west side of Shinjuku Park!" Takato said as he emerged from the crowd.

"And you did this so that you can stop Rika from going to school for the next six days so that you'll be able to flirt with Ryo all you want!"

"And at the end, you think you'll be able to make Ryo forget about Rika and make him all yours!" continued Henry.

"But you're wrong! If you think I'll forget all about Rika, the wake up from your dream Baden! That will never ever happen!!" yelled Ryo. The whole crowd gasped when they heard the whole story while the R.A.F. club and B.A.D gasped.

"How did…you find out?!" Joanna said in a shaking voice.

"Ami was able to escape from your so-called henchmen, and she reported to us everything she saw!!" said Henry.

"Ami!? That no good brat! When I get my hands on…" before Jessica could complete her statement, Henry cut her off. "You're not laying a finger on her because we'll be there! And you'll never be able to outrun or outnumber her!"

"Idiots…why do you care so much about Rika anyway?" Julie said nervously, afraid that she would anger Ryo even more.

"Besides, Rika doesn't care about you anyway; so why bother?!" Jessica said.

"You don't know Rika like we do!" Ryo said angrily. "Rika may look cold and heartless, but she's a tough person; she never gives up on anything, and she's always there when you'll need her! Unlike you Jessica, she's not a person who wears a mask in public and removes it when no one's looking! She is unique, strong, and nice once you get to know her! And that's what I like about her! And no one, I mean no one gets away with injuring her close to death!" Ryo spoke whatever was on his mind.

"But Ryo…" Jessica felt dizzy when Ryo tried to defend Rika.

"And what's more, I hate your stupid R.A.F. club! All you do is nothing but trying hard to flirt and ask me out on a date! I don't go out with people who hurt my friends, especially Rika! Do you know why…? Because I love Rika!!!" Ryo said as the whole crowd gasped.

"And nothing is going to change that…" Ryo ended.

Takato and Henry smiled at each other, they were glad that Ryo finally admitted his love for Rika. Now all they had to do was wait for the stubborn Rika to confess her feelings to Ryo, before he leaves for Australia.

"All right fine, I admit it!" Jessica said as she confessed to the whole crowd without a care in the world.

"I ordered Julie, Joanna, and all the R.A.F. members to meet us in the west side of Shinjuku Park so that we can injure Rika. And we were able to do that part! She would've been injured and absent from school in six days, giving me time to have Ryo all for myself. And if Ami didn't see us, we would've gotten away with it and Ryo! HAHAHA!" Jessica laughed crazily that everyone including Julie, Joanna, and the R.A.F. members stepped away from her.

"I'll take that as a confession and a valid reason why you should be expelled from this school Ms. Jessica Baden" a voice from the crowd spoke up. And 4 people emerged from the crowd; it was the principal and president of their school with Kazu and Kenta behind.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Kazu exclaimed. He and Kenta didn't go to the cafeteria for food; instead they went to the principal's office to report what they did to Rika.

"Ms. Baden and the rest of her club please follow me to the principal's office!" said the Principal as all the members of the R.A.F. club followed him.

"I'll get you someday Rika Nonaka! I don't know when and I don't know where, but I promise, I'll get you someday!!!" Jessica whispered loudly.

"Score one for the Digimon Tamers!" Kazu said as he jumped up and down. Soon after, the crowd surrounding the boys dispersed.

"Way to go Ryo! If Rika were here, she'd be so happy!" said Kenta. Ryo suddenly looked down and leaned back on the wall.

"I don't know if she feels the same way about me. If I tell her how I feel, she might reject me" Ryo said in disappointment.

"Don't worry Ryo, I'm sure Rika feels the same way towards you" said Henry putting his hand on Ryo's shoulder to comfort him.

Back in Rika's house…

It was already 4:00 pm and Rika was getting really impatient. "Why do I have to stay in bed all day??!!" Rika yelled as she tried to stand up, but failed to do so as she was still too weak.

"Does that answer your question?" Ami asked as she grabbed the remote and switched the channels.

"Why do you guys have to look after me? I don't need a baby sitter!" exclaimed Rika as she grabbed the remote from Ami.

"You can't even stand up Rika; what more try to prepare your own food or answer the telephone or door" Jeri said as she took a bite of her apple.

'This day is so boring' the three girls thought as Rika punched the remote buttons, trying to look for a channel that was not on commercial mode.

After awhile, the doorbell rang and Jeri answered it. The tamers went in Rika's room to see how she was doing, and at the same time, asking her what she needed.

"Great, now I have 6 babysitters and 1 brainless baboon wearing a visor…" Rika said sarcastically.

"Who are you calling a baboon?!" Kazu said as he scratched his head.

"So what happened in school" Jeri asked.

The boys told the girls the whole story, from the part of the math quiz till the part where Jessica got expelled, and all the R.A.F. members had suspension and detention for a month. The only part they left out was the time when Ryo told them that he loved Rika; they decided that Ryo was the one who must tell her.

"I can't believe that idiot Jessica got expelled! This day might not be so bad after all…" said Rika.

"Sounded like school was interesting today" Ami said while she leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, all except for the math quiz! Man was it hard!" Kazu exclaimed as he moaned and remembered the quiz.

"It wasn't that hard, in fact, it was easy once you get the hang of it" agreed Ryo, Takato, Henry, and Kenta.

"Kazu probably had a 'battle of the brainless' with the math quiz" Rika said sarcastically.

"Rika! We'll get food from the fridge!" Ami said as she and Jeri walked out from the room.

"Count me in!" said Kazu grabbing Kenta by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

"I think we better leave now Takato…" whispered Henry.

"Good idea…" Takato agreed. "Um Rika, we'll just help the others prepare dinner" said Henry as he went out of the room along with Takato, leaving Ryo and Rika behind.

"Aren't you going to leave me alone too Akiyama?" said Rika.

"Nah, I'd figured that I better stay here…" Ryo said. There was a long silence between them, and Ryo was the first to break it.

"So, are you feeling better?" Ryo asked as he sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"Do you think I look any better?" Rika answered sarcastically.

"Better than yesterday I guess" said Ryo. Rika suddenly remembered what happened yesterday again; she was found by Ryo all beaten up and weak; and what's worse, she was crying in front of him.

'Shoot! Of all the people to see me cry, Ryo' Rika thought to herself. But another part of her was saying that Ryo wouldn't mind if she cried, because he would be there to comfort her whenever she needed it. The fact that Ryo totally dumped all the R.A.F. girls in front of the whole school made her feel better.

Again, there was silence between them; but both of them were having the same thoughts. Their consciences were telling them to confess their feelings for each other; and it was driving them both nuts.

"So…um…what did you do when you dumped all the girls in R.A.F. fan club?" asked Rika while she blushed. Ryo didn't want to keep any secrets from Rika, and he didn't want to lie to her either; so he took a deep breath and told her everything.

"Well…um…I told them that I hated their fan club and that I would never be boyfriends with any of them, because I'm in love with someone else" explained Ryo.

"Who is the person who you love?" Rika asked nervously; her heart was pounding as she stared into Ryo's dark blue eyes; while Ryo stared into her violet colored eyes. Ryo held Rika's hand tightly and said, "The only person that I love and will ever love...is you"

"…"

Rika's heart skipped a beat, and she felt dizzy. 'Ryo…loves me? Am I dreaming?' she kept on saying these words in her thoughts as she fell forward into Ryo's arms. When she opened her eyes, Rika saw herself in wrapped around Ryo's arms; it felt so warm and caring that she didn't want to move from that position for the rest of her life.

"Ryo…I…I" Rika tried to speak, she couldn't. "I'm so sorry I never told you…earlier that I loved you…and I'm sorry, for always trying to argue with you…" Rika's tears fell down simultaneously on Ryo's shirt; Ryo held her even closer and tighter.

"Don't cry Rika, it makes me feel bad when you cry" said Ryo as Rika wiped away her tears.

Ryo lifted one of his hands to hold Rika's chin; he bought Rika's head up to face him. Soon after, both their eyes met and their faces got closer to each other each second. By the time their face were close enough, Ryo leaned forward and kissed Rika. Rika's eyes widened; she had never been kissed before by a boy, but she was glad that it was with Ryo. They felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies as Rika closed her eyes, not having a care in the world whoever saw them. They both wanted to stay like that forever, to always have each other in their arms.

ooooo

Hey there! Were almost at the end!  
I would like to thank all the reviewers for reading my fic! Thanks!


	14. Sayonara Daisuki Na Hito

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Yey! Last chapter!

ooooo

Chapter 14

Sayonara, Daisuki Na Hito

Three days have passed since the incident that Rika had with the R.A.F. club members. All the members were suspended from school for 2 weeks, and had detention for 2 weeks. Jessica Baden was never heard from again two days after confessing her crime. Julie and Joanna got off with 2 months of detention since they were only being manipulated, influenced, and ordered around by Jessica.

Rika had recovered but still had minor wounds; and resumed going to school after 2 days. But when she arrived at school, she wished that she never came to school at all; because the only thing the students were talking about was Ryo and her being an official couple. The news about them spread like a jolt of electricity; and the old schools of the tamers have probably heard the news too.

"Leave it to Ryo to confess his love for me in front of the whole world" said Rika. But she was glad that they confessed to each other, and she was able to take the pressure off her chest.

The days went by normally. Kazu was being scolded by the teacher for not listening; Takato and Jeri were still in love with each other; Kenta continued assisting Kazu in getting out of trouble; Henry was still his wise, caring, and influential old self; and Ryo still kept bugging and annoying Rika, even though they were already a couple. Rika still acted like her old self, Icy outside but warm inside.

And finally, the day came…

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_…the alarm clock kept going on and on; Rika grabbed her alarm clock and tossed it at the wall, smashing it into a million pieces; Rika woke due to the crashing and smashing noise her alarm clock made.

"Note to self, stop putting these alarm clocks beside my bed" Rika said drowsily as she tried to go back to sleep, but when she looked at the time, it was already 6:00 am.

"Oh I forgot…Ryo's leaving in three hours." Rika got off her bed and took a bath. After taking a bath, she dressed up and wore the pendant that Ryo gave her, and went to the kitchen to prepare herself a quick breakfast. While eating, she looked at the counter and saw her cell phone; and when she looked at it, she found out that she received a message from Ryo. Rika opened the message, and it read: _Please meet me at Sakura point at 7:00 am before I leave. Ryo_

When Rika looked at the time, it was already 6:45 am. "I guess I'd better be going, I don't want to be late" Rika said to herself as she got out, locked the door to her house, and proceeded as quickly as she can to Sakura Point.

When she arrived there, she saw Ryo standing facing the city and enjoying the view.

"Hey there Ryo…" Rika greeted in a depressed tone. "What are you doing here? Your plane is about to leave…" Rika went beside Ryo, and then he took her hand and held it tight.

"Do you want me to leave already?" Ryo asked in a joking manner.

"You idiot! Why would I want you to leave! Why can't you stay here?" Rika said.

"I am sorry that this had to happen Rika" Ryo answered. "I really wish I could stay here…but I can't. But I want you to remember this; we may be separated from each other, but I'll always remember you, and I'll won't forget you"

"Me too" Rika said as she smiled.

"Come on, let's go…" Ryo said as she held one of Rika's hand and they both ran out of the Sakura Point. He looked at the Sakura Point one last time, and went out of Shinjuku Park to proceed to the train station.

"Just because we like like each other, that doesn't mean I'll act differently towards you, got it?!" Rika said with a smile.

"What ever you say Rika, what ever you say…" Ryo said, giving Rika his famous smile.

------

Once they both got to the train station, they saw all the tamers waiting for them.

"Hey! Ryo! Over here!" Kazu called out aloud, and Ryo and Rika spotted them.

"Hey guys, thanks for seeing me before I go" Ryo said as the other tamers approached him; and each tamer gave Ryo a gift to remember them by. Ai and Mako gave him a toy Digivice which was painted in a rainbow color; Suzie gave him a Lopmon doll, while Henry gave him a book about Digimon and a book about battle card strategies; Ami gave him a jacket; Kazu and Kenta gave him two new decks, and a rare holographic Cyberdramon card; and Takato and Jeri gave him a picture of the whole gang and it had a gold frame.

"Thanks very much guys! I promise I won't forget any of you!" said Ryo, thanking each and every one of his close friends. Just as he was thanking each one, the train whistle blew, and slowly, all of the people started going in the train leading to the airport.

"I have to go guys; my dad and mom are waiting for me at the airport" Ryo said as he started carrying his luggage. When Ryo looked at Rika, she was looking down on the ground, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hey guys, I think we better get going" Henry whispered to everyone, he wanted to give Rika and Ryo the time alone to say goodbye to each other.

"Ryo, we have to go now…We'll really miss you" Takato said as he and Ryo shook hands, and so did the other tamers.

"Don't forget to write or email us. We'll never forget you Ryo" Henry said as he put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. The rest of the tamers wet away from they train as they waved goodbye to Ryo.

"Don't forget to write or send us stuff from Australia!!" Kazu said as he jumped up and down while waving goodbye to Ryo; Ryo waved back as he saw his friends leave. The train station was almost empty as all the people boarded their trains. A slight rain started falling, but the sun kept on shining.

"Rika, I guess this is it…" Ryo said as he held Rika's hands.

"I'll miss you very much Ryo…please don't forget about me…" Rika said trying to prevent herself from crying. Ryo comforted her by holding her in his arms again, probably for the last time, or probably not.

"Rika no matter how apart we are from each other for the longest time…I won't forget you" Ryo said holding Rika tighter. Rika broke up the hug ad reached in her pocket; she pulled out a silver bracelet and gave it to Ryo.

"This is for you Ryo…I couldn't think of anything else to give to you, so I hope you like it" Rika said with a slight smile.

"I'll treasure anything that you will give to me Rika. I don't know when and I don't know where, but I promise you this, I'll come back for you" Ryo said.

"Yup, I know you will, so stop all this mushy stuff already…" Rika said with a smirk

"Bye Rika!" Ryo lifted his luggage and boarded the train. The train door closed, and started leaving, leaving. As the train moved away, Rika ran after it until she can't reach it anymore.

Before the train sped up, Ryo popped his head out of the train window and waved back at Rika, with the arm that wore the silver bracelet Rika gave to him. Rika wiped away her tears and waved back at him until the train was out of sight. "Goodbye Ryo."

The train was finally gone, and the slight rain still kept on pouring. When she went out of the train station, there they were, all the tamers and Ami, standing and waiting for her to come out.

"We're really sorry this had to happen Rika" said Ami.

"But Ryo made a promise to you, and whatever that may be, he'll never break it" Henry added.

"Thanks guys, thanks for all your support…" Rika said with a smile. She looked up and started walking away.

"Where are you going Rika?" Takato asked as Rika stopped walking without even looking back.

"I need to be alone for awhile…don't follow me…" Rika said as she started walking away. Realizing how much pain Rika is in already, they let her go with out asking.

The rain started dying down, but it didn't stop pouring. Rika continued walking, she didn't know where she was headed, but the only person in her mind was Ryo.

"Ryo, when are you coming back?" Rika asked herself as she continued walking; she knows Ryo is not the type of person to break a promise. Suddenly, she picked up her pace, and soon after, she started running. She didn't know why, but her heart kept on telling her to go to the secret place. She started running until she reached Shinjuku Park; she lowered her walking pace and headed to Sakura point. When she arrived, the rain stopped; she didn't know why she was here, and she held on to the pendant Ryo gave her.

Her heart and intuition told her to look up; and when she did, she saw a plane. It looked familiar, just like the plane she saw in her dream; she sensed that Ryo was in that plane. She looked up to the plane as the plane started getting smaller and going farther; Ryo from inside the plane, looked down at Sakura point, because she knew Rika was there watching, and he knew that they were looking at each other at this very moment. They looked at each other from a great distance, and a rainbow appeared in between them. The plane flew away in the horizon and over the rainbow; Rika held her pendant and looked at the rainbow where Ryo flew over.

"Sayonara, Daisuki Na Hito"

THE END

ooooo

Yey! It's done! I hope you all liked it! Please send reviews and comments!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
